Seven Days to Christmas
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: She met him at thirteen and again at twenty-seven. He's never forgotten her. A Christmas story about two people, luck, and a few special deliveries. ExB; Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ladies! A little something new for the holidays... Hope you like it!**

**A huge thank you goes out to Midnight Cougar for getting this beta'd. She's like the peanut butter to my jelly. She makes everything better! ;)**

**Shout out to Maplestyle for pre-reading. I lubs you!**

**I don't own Twilight. I do own this thing.**

**...**

**...**

**Seven Days to Christmas**

She met him at thirteen and again at twenty-seven. He's never forgotten her. A Christmas story about two people, luck, and a few special deliveries. ExB; Rated M; Romance.

...

…

…

**Chapter 1 - August 2000**

The smoke billows from between his lips. I can't pull my eyes away from them. He's oblivious to my staring, thank God, but I can't help feeling ridiculous nonetheless.

I watch, fascinated, as Edward throws his head back, laughing at something one of the other boys has said. If he only knew the effect staring at him—at the green of his eyes, or the way his lips curl around the end of that joint—had on me, he'd probably run for the hills.

I mean, it's not like he knows me. Not really. We just have the same cousin, Rosalie. My aunt is married to Edward's uncle, which makes me Rosalie's cousin on my mom's side.

Rosalie isn't only my cousin, though; she's also my best friend. Tonight, I'm sleeping over at her house. She's turning fourteen in a few days and we're celebrating a little early. Edward was at her house earlier and brought us to this party. I'll be turning fourteen a few weeks after Rose—coincidentally on the same day Edward turns nineteen. This party is sort of an early present for all of us.

He graduated high school last year in Chicago, then after that his parents moved here to be closer to Rose's family. They'd waited for Edward to finish school before doing so. Nice people, my mom says.

When he walked into Rose's room earlier tonight, announcing that he was stealing her away before leaving for college on Monday, I swear my heart skipped a beat.

He was beautiful. I'm no stranger to ogling cute boys, but he was by-far the cutest one I'd ever seen.

Rose squealed and hugged him tight, while I feigned indifference. He gave me a quick smile and told her to bring her friend along. That I should come too, seeing as it's ourbirthday soon. That's when it hit me as to which one of Rose's cousins he happened to be. I'd never met him before today.

So here I am, thirteen years old at a party surrounded by a bunch of people I don't really know and a few I make sure to ignore.

Rose gives me a quick smile and a thumbs-up, encouraging me to step it up a notch. I'm not stuck up, just shy. I know I look good tonight, but knowing I'm the youngest girl here is a little intimidating.

Rose has always said that Edward treated her with respect, even though he's five years older than her. Like me, Rose is tall and has grown into her curves. Neither of us looks like we're only thirteen and dressed like we are tonight, we blend in with these older girls.

We haven't been here an hour and I already can't wait to go home. I've spent the majority of my time doing some heavy people watching—mostly Edward, of course—and if I'm honest with myself, I'm bored out of my skull. The vapid blondes and smarmy frat boys attending this shindig aren't my scene at all. If it weren't for Rose's insistence that Emmett is meeting her here and she needs my company, I wouldn't have bothered staying.

I have to admit though, watching Edward take a pull from his joint, his lips puckering around the end and then opening to let the smoke out, makes this evening worth it. He has the nicest mouth, and I can't help but wonder how those pouty lips would feel pressed against mine.

"You okay?" Rose asks, handing me a red solo cup. I take it and gulp its contents, letting it burn down my throat and settle in my gut. "Slow down there, Bella. We just got here."

I nod. We got here exactly fifty-three minutes ago. "I know. I just need to loosen up a little." I lick my lips, my eyes sweeping over the room. At five foot six plus a few inches in heels, I'm pretty tall, making the task an easy one.

"Yeah, well, not too much. This isn't the vodka we siphon from Mom's stash every other weekend." She gives me a pointed look.

I roll my eyes, nodding. "I know, I know. Hey, where's Emmett? Wasn't he supposed to be here a little while ago?" A little distraction goes a long way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Edward tug a pretty blonde against his side, his smile a mile wide as he takes a hit from his joint and then ever so smoothly blows the smoke into the girl's mouth. She inhales his breath, her eyes connected to his as he exhales. It's the hottest thing I've ever witnessed.

"Ugh. Edward's gonna be shitfaced," Rose says, sidling up beside me, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, does he do that often?" I ask, keeping my eyes on him. He passes the joint over to some other guy then kisses the girl's cheek, giving her a crooked grin before turning and walking out of the living room. I watch the girl stand there for a few seconds, obviously dazed. I don't know if it's the pot or the effect of Edward doing that with her, but it takes her a few moments to collect herself before she walks over to a few of her girlfriends and giggles with them.

"Edward is a straight-A student and a musical genius. He's off to UDub next week," Rose informs me.

"Huh. Well, the creative process often demands that we step out of our element," I ramble, feeling the effect of the alcohol flowing to my extremities. My nose is starting to feel fuzzy and my knees are weak. I'm warm all over and my vision is a little blurry. "What was in that glass anyway?" I giggle.

"Oh, geez, Bella. It's barely ten. You're drinking water from now on, okay?" She looks at me pointedly then her eyes start drifting sideways. I know the moment she sees Emmett because her face brightens up and her eyes become the clearest shade of blue.

"He's here, huh?" I ask, looking down and picking at my nails. I'm going to miss her. I know she'll ditch me the minute he joins us. I don't blame her though, but it sucks.

"Hey, Bella. Glad you could make it," Emmett says, wrapping his arms around Rose and pulling her into a porn-worthy kiss. Gross.

"Get a room," I reply, rolling my eyes. They're cute, almost sickeningly so. Emmett is a few years older than us. He got his driver's license a couple months ago. Rose's parents don't know about him.

Emmett untangles himself from Rose and pulls me to his side; Rose remaining on the other. "So Bella, anyone here worth your time?"

I shrug, licking my lips. "Emmett, you know the only boy worth my time is you and you're taken." I bat my lashes for effect and give him a sly, teasing grin.

"Yeah, he is," Rose chimes in, winking at me. She knows I'm kidding. Emmett is like a brother to me. Having lived next door to each other our entire lives, we're used to this kind of banter and flirting. Rose just ignores it for what it is. Any other girl would have torn me to shreds by now.

We stand around and talk a little. There is excitement over the new school year and Emmett mentions some other parties he wants to drag us to. I nod along, but I know I'll probably take a pass. I'm not sure this is entirely my thing.

"You two off to defile Mrs. Nielson's master bedroom?" I ask, leaning my head against the wall behind me and closing my eyes; the buzz from my drink weighing heavily on my limbs. I've been ready to go for a while now.

Emmett gives me a tight hug and releases me. "You betcha, Swan." He wiggles his eyebrows and smacks Rose's behind, making her giggle.

I turn my head and make eye contact with Rose who's smiling like a loon. "Be safe, kids."

Shaking my head, I wave them off, making my way across the room toward the kitchen. I can walk to Rose's from here, and there's a shortcut through the Miller's backyard that's calling my name. The spare key is under the mat and my aunt and uncle are still out. This makes the slight buzz I have a little more bearable. The fresh air will sober me up quickly.

I'm bored and tired. I came here to keep Rose company, but in all honesty, I'd rather be home watching scrambled porn on the thirteen inch television my parents installed in my room. I don't have cable in there, but the channels I get are pretty decent. Too bad I'll be sleeping on the couch in Rose's basement. The joys of our monthly sleepovers.

Making my way into the back yard, I'm surprised by the temperature. My thin sweater does nothing against the cold. I'll have to hurry up and get home before I catch my death, as my mother would say. I roll my eyes at myself.

"You heading home?" I hear someone ask from beside the door.

Turning, I come face to face with Edward. "Yeah." I look around. "This isn't my scene."

I lick my lips and watch his mouth as it curves at the corners. He's so cute. "Where's Rose?"

"She ditched me for her boyfriend." I shrug, wrapping my arms around myself; the cold seeping into my pores chasing away the effects of the alcohol.

"Oh, shit, here." Edward shrugs off his leather jacket and hands it to me. "I'll walk you home."

"I'm sleeping at Rose's" My eyes meet his. "Besides, you'll freeze."

He gives me that sweet lopsided grin and runs a hand through his hair. "Nah. I'm good."

We walk side by side through the Nielson's backyard, and Edward follows my lead into the Miller's yard until we reach the end of the street. We don't speak, but Edward stops to light a cigarette then jogs to catch up to me. I don't know what I'm doing here right now in his company, and in all honesty, I'm too nervous to hold a conversation with him.

"Didn't you have any other friends to hang out with back there?" he asks, taking a pull from his cigarette.

I watch the ruby-red embers crawl up the death stick, a bad habit he makes look good. "Not really. They're all older."

"Don't feel bad, they're not my friends either. Not really," he says, smoke smoothly escaping his lips as he throws his cigarette butt on the ground and steps on it.

"Then why did you drag us there?" I hug his jacket around me, inhaling the spicy-smoky scent wafting off the worn leather.

He pops a stick of spearmint gum between those nice lips and offers me a piece. The sharp taste of mint coats my tongue, and I internally fist pump because at least I'm talking to him and have good smelling breath. "Something to do, I guess. I met those guys last week. One of them, Riley, he's my neighbor. He told me about this party. I thought you and Rose would like to go out and see new people."

"Those people are only new to _you_, Edward," I point out, giggling. "Most of the stoners are in Emmett's class, and that blond girl you were smoking with, Katie, is in eleventh."

"And not friends of yours," he concurs, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets and hunching his shoulders, obviously cold.

"They're just older." I shrug. "But not foes—if that's what you mean. They're not bullies or anything." I see the house up the street and take Edward's jacket off, handing it to him.

"Foes?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "Rose always said you were the smart one." He takes the jacket out of my hands and puts it on, while I look under the welcome mat for the house keys.

"Rose didn't tell me much about you except for the fact we share a birthday." I shrug, tugging my bottom lip between my teeth. When I look at him, his red-rimmed green eyes are lazily assessing me, a smirk playing on those damn lips. I can't look away.

"Well, happy birthday, Bella." He leans toward me, and before I can do anything, puts one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek, pinning me in place with his gaze as he touches his lips to mine. They are soft, more than I'd imagined earlier. He takes my bottom lip between his, sucking lightly, I mirror the same movement with his top one, not really knowing what else to do. This is way better than movie kisses. As far as first kisses go, on a scale of one to ten, I'd give this one a two hundred bazillion.

"Holy shit," I whisper, wide-eyed, when he pulls away. _Did that really happen?_

He kisses my cheek and steps back, his scent lingering everywhere around me. "Good night, Bella." He bites his bottom lip, giving me one last lingering look before turning and walking away.

I replay that kiss over and over and over, my lips tingling with its memory, until I fall blissfully asleep.

...

...

**So... Who's with me?**

**Next chapter to post on the 18th... **

**xox**

**Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go...**

**...**

**Chapter 2 - December 18th, 2013**

Today is one week to the day before Christmas Eve; one week to the day before Rose and Emmett's wedding. My cousin has a sick sense of humor and decided to get married on Christmas Eve … At a resort ... On the snowy hills of some town in Vermont.

And I do not ski.

And I do not like the cold or the snow.

And I am not happy. Not one bit.

Day one, I have made it here unscathed. The cabin is nice enough, but unfortunately for me, or maybe it's fortunately, I'm the first one of our group to arrive.

I took off two weeks for this and have decided to make this thing a "family reunion slash wedding slash Christmas slash Bella-relaxes-by-the-fire-with-wine-and-a-book" couple of weeks. I haven't taken a vacation since the summer after high school when I went to California with Rose and Lauren.

Lauren met some random guy over there and never came back to Forks with us, while Rose and I came back home in time to start attending classes at UDub. It feels like forever ago and since being an adult sucks, I've decided that this is my happy place. This room with the comfortable looking bed and dark wood furniture is my home for the next few weeks, and by darn it, I'm going to enjoy it.

I never thought going to school was going to be the highlight of my twenties, but given that I'm twenty-seven and still single, I'd say I've failed at life … or something.

Since this wedding is on Christmas Eve, the whole family decided to make it an even more special event by getting together for a nice family reunion. Given that I live four hours from my parents, it's the perfect opportunity to spend time with them without having to go home. A week alone with Mom's inquiring glances and Dad's questionable habits is a lot to handle. Here, I can escape to my room and pretend I'm busy.

Yes, because according to my mother, being twenty-seven and single is a crime. According to me, it's waiting out for the right guy and I haven't met Mr. Right yet. If I had, I'd have a date to this week-long shindig instead of hoping I can blend in and that nobody will notice.

And to add insult to injury, on top of putting Mom even more on my ass, Tanya, the oh, so wonderful little sister of mine, is already married and trying for a second kid.

The last time I spent a few days home, Dad spent most of his free time dressed in only his underwear, while Mom kept trying to set me up with random guys. I'm pretty sure Dad was trying to traumatize me into staying single forever thus foiling Mom's illustrious plans.

First, there was the neighbor's son. That didn't work. He was as gay as the day he was born. Mom is blind. He even introduced us to his boyfriend, for crying out loud.

Then, there was the new teacher at Mom's school. I had to remind her that I do not live in Forks, so unless he was planning to relocate, our relationship was doomed from the start. Also, since he was married, shit was never meant to be.

Oh, and then, there was Jake, Dad's co-worker. According to Mom, he was such a sweetheart. He did seem nice and all, at first, but he got really handsy uncomfortably fast, and I just wasn't up for any of that. His bad breath and smarmy personality made me cringe. He brought me home from that date and I told him to forget I existed.

So, no, Mom is no longer allowed to set me up. She doesn't like it and keeps hinting things at me. One time, she even asked if I was into girls. The thought was intriguing for a moment, but then I remembered I liked cock.

Now, here I am in the mountains of Vermont, dateless to a wedding slash family reunion, and I'm a day earlier than everyone else.

Fortunately, the front desk has left me flowers. They're pretty and smell nice. I assume this is Rose's doing. She knew I wasn't particularly happy about this wintry trip. Not at first, anyway. The prospect of some quiet time with a bar, restaurant and spa at my beck and call is quite appealing now, and I will definitely take advantage of every amenity this ice kingdom has to offer. You know, as long as I don't have to venture outside in the fluffy, cold, white stuff.

For now, at least, I get to smell pretty flowers and enjoy some pampering in the spa downstairs before the rest of the family descends upon this place tomorrow.

Shit's about to get real.

...

**Holy crap, you guys blow me away, seriously... Thank you to every one of you for reading, reviewing and rec'ing!**

**Mid beta'd, but I tweaked. Maple pre-read.**

**See you tomorrow... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

…

**Chapter 3 - December 19th, 2013**

Day two starts off really well. I sleep in until my bleary eyes just won't stay closed, then lounge around until I get too hungry to ignore my growling stomach.

A new bouquet of flowers is delivered to my room along with my lunch. There is only one word on the note: Chocolate. But there is no chocolate on my plate, which makes me want some that much more.

I don't know what it means, the "Chocolate". It could be a million things. Like a typo or maybe someone at the front desk screwed up. I set the vase down next to the one from yesterday and ponder that word for another minute or twenty. I really have no clue.

The food is fantastic and I'll probably gain a few pounds, but it'll be worth it. I call the front desk and set up breakfast to be delivered every day during my stay. That way, I won't have to leave my room until I'm good and ready, and I won't have to even think about it. Now that's a vacation.

After lunch, I shower and get dressed. My entire body is relaxed, and I love how yesterday everything that needed plucking or waxing has been taken care of courtesy of the spa downstairs. I won't have to worry about shaving anything during my whole trip here. Score!

Speaking of downstairs, someone in that spa got an eyeful of mine yesterday. I didn't think getting my lady parts plucked and smoothed out could feel so liberating, but I'm thinking about getting rid of all my underwear just so I can show it off.

I kid. I'm above all that. Although, maybe I'd get a date if I was more promiscuous. Again, kidding. I need to show Rose, though. She needs to see this shit. It's awesome. I'm sure Emmett would love it.

Contemplating the awesome state of my hooha is interrupted by a soft knock at my door. I wonder who it could be? I mean, I'm only expecting fifty family members and a handful of Rose's friends, most of whom happen to be mine, as well.

"Mom." I smile, opening the door and inviting her inside. We hug, and she asks how my trip was. I tell her it was great and the plane had a good movie playing. She tells me they just got in and Dad has gone to take a nap. He's been more tired lately, and Mom tells me this vacation is exactly what the doctor ordered.

Mom also tells me she can't wait for Tanya to get here so she can have all her kids together. My sister lives in Arizona. I can't wait to hear her reaction to this colder climate. Call me evil, but her perfect life and perfect husband and perfect family irritate me just a little. Let's face it, I'm a bit jealous. With her luck, I'm sure Tyler will have had some experience with the snowy hills of Vermont and they'll be skiing into the sunset as soon as they get here. I love them, but their happiness is irritating.

"Oh, Bella. You're so funny. Just like your father," Mom says, when I tell her my tale of woe concerning the snow and my lack of skiing abilities. "You know they have instructors, right?"

"Yes, Mom." I give her a small smile. Tanya gets her happy-go-lucky attitude from our mother; I got the gruff and jaded from Dad. "But, I also have two left feet and that does not a skier make." I give her a pointed look, hoping she gets on board with my lingo.

She takes a deep breath and pats my hand. "If you say so, sweetheart. Just don't stay in this room all day, all right?"

"Give me some credit, Mom. I plan on seeing everyone. Plus, I'm here for two weeks; this room is going to get on my nerves after a few more days." I hug her, closing my eyes and enjoying being here in the moment with my mother. "I'm fine, Mom."

She pulls back and puts a hand on my cheek, giving me that soft smile, like I'm her entire world. I guess Tanya and I will always be her little girls. "You know I worry about you, sweetheart."

"Don't. My life is great. I don't need someone to be happy, and I do not need to be set up again." I side eye her wearily. "You didn't do anything, did you?"

She lets go of me and walks to the door. "Oh Bella, you made it pretty clear last time you came to visit. No more set ups."

I wink. "Good girl."

"I'll see you at dinner, dear. Your sister should be here by then." Before walking out the door, she adds that Rose's parents got here earlier too, and they'll be meeting us for dinner. I haven't seen them in a while and can't wait to hear how they're doing.

I spend more time reading and relaxing while looking outside. The hills are tall, the snow blinding. I watch as skier after skier descend the giant mountain. Some of them make it look so easy, it gives me hope, but then I watch in horror as one of them takes a tumble in the snow and ends up rolling and sliding down half of the hill. Completely mortified on behalf of this stranger, I decide that skiing is indeed not a sport I'm willing to attempt.

I brush my hair and make myself presentable before heading downstairs. The dining room is huge; its setting warm and inviting. I get the impression they've all been waiting for me, when the room gets really quiet all of a sudden.

"Bella," Mom says, motioning me over. Looking around the table, I smile at my aunt and uncle, giving each a hug and making small talk before hugging Tanya and Tyler. The baby girl she's holding gets bigger every time I see her.

"Oh, my goodness," I coo at my little brown-haired, brown-eyed niece. "Aren't you getting big?"

She smiles and buries her face in my neck. I can't believe how cute she is.

Someone clears his throat behind me, and I turn around, my eyes growing wide.

That smile and those lips. I haven't seen him in forever. Rose gave me updates on his whereabouts once in a while, but I never pined for him. I was realistic in my fourteen-year-old addled brain. He was way too old for me, and I was way too much into that douche Eric. Let's not talk about Eric.

A lot has changed since I was a teenager, but some things haven't. Edward Cullen is still the hottest boy I've ever seen. He's aged well. Very well, actually.

He's taller than I remember, as if that's even possible. His hair is still that organized chaos and those eyes, the deepest shade of sea green. What has changed, though, are some of his features. Gone is that baby face, nineteen-year-old boy, and before me stands a man with a goatee and a day's worth of scruff on that sharp, lickable jaw of his. My mouth goes dry, and I'm not even sure where I am or what I'm supposed to say.

Indeed, some things do not change.

"Bella?" His eyes sparkle when he says my name, and I'm thrown back to that time when I was thirteen and he was that boy who was too pretty for words and who gave me my first kiss.

I smile huge, showing my teeth; I'm sure my family is as freaked out as I am by my reaction. A small giggle escapes my lips when I say, "Hi, Edward."

I have a feeling my vacation just got interesting.

"How have you been?" Edward asks once we're sitting down at the table with the rest of our family.

I smile and get closer to him, so we can speak to each other without yelling over everyone else's noises. This is also self-serving because I am now surrounded by his smell. Thirteen plus years and it hasn't changed. "I've been good. You?"

"Really good. I hear you're still in Seattle. How do you like it?" His question is vague and it reminds me that we really don't know each other. Even if I've heard a few things about him here and there—mostly when I asked Rose while joking around on my birthday—doesn't mean he's heard about me.

"I love it. I've been with the same firm for the last five years and they're talking about making me partner next year." I'm very proud of myself and let it be known whenever people ask. I may not be married or have a family yet, but at least my career is on the right track. That's a big deal to me.

"That's great, Bella." He runs his teeth over his bottom lip and looks around the room. I figure we're done with this conversation and turn to my sister. Tanya is feeding Alice while Tyler discusses the finer art of skiing. Mom is talking to Edward's mother, both of them laughing about something or other. I didn't realize they were friends. Mom never mentions Esme. They do live in the same town and have Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Jasper in common; I suppose it makes sense. I haven't lived in Forks for years and sometimes I forget what a small town it is. "So, are you going to be enjoying the hills later?"

I turn back toward Edward just in time to see him run a hand through his hair. "Oh, no." I shake my head. "Going down a hill at a hundred miles an hour isn't exactly my idea of fun."

He chuckles and settles back in his seat. "I suppose it's not."

"Do you ski?" I am full of questions as long as he's willing to answer.

"No, God no." He's adamant, shaking his head, and I laugh. His reaction is almost as bad as mine. "I drive a motorcycle and don't mind a little need for speed, but I was never into sports."

I giggle. "Ah, yes, the musical prodigy. Rose told me about that."

He smirks, his eyes intense as he lowers his voice a little. "What else has she told you?"

I have to lean in closer to hear him, and I close my eyes when his breath hits the skin on the side of my neck. "Not much. I hear you're teaching now?"

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I had a contract with Juilliard for few years, but I decided to teach privately last year. It's the best decision yet."

"Juilliard? I thought you were off to UDub?" I raise an eyebrow. When he left Forks, that's where he was headed, but somehow things changed for him and he ended up in New York. It's all foggy in my head since it happened so long ago, but I ask anyway. "What happened?"

He takes a deep breath and a sip from his Coke. Our waiter has brought us our dinners, and I'm happily enjoying my chicken. He's stalling, I can tell. This should be good.

"I was a little rough around the edges," he admits, and I grin at the thought. Rough around the edges in his words is really hot in mine. He made that leather jacket look good and that "I don't give a crap" bad boy attitude made many panties melt at the mere sight, or so I'd heard. "The University of Washington wasn't the best place for me. I ended up taking a year off and playing music on the street and in a few clubs. I learned how tough it could be and ended up applying to Juilliard in time to get in the next year. I had a hard time getting an audition at first, but one of my music teachers from high school knew one of the professors and he pulled a few strings. Their application process is one of the harshest to get through, so I was really lucky they even considered me. Anyway, I had to change things about myself, but it was all for the best."

"Obviously." I motion to his jeans and shirt. "No more leather, huh?" I remember the smell of that jacket like it's ingrained into my memory. When I close my eyes sometimes, I can still feel its weight on my shoulders.

He smirks and those lips, man oh man, those lips. "Oh, I still wear some leather. It goes with the bike." His eyes twinkle, and I can tell he gauging my reaction.

I take a few bites from my chicken and contemplate his words. Also, I calm my racing heart. He does this still. All these years and seeing him does this to me. My heart, it thumps and thumps.

His bike. Damn, the man must look good straddling that powerful thing. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he's chewing and looking in my direction. My lips involuntarily curve into a smile, and I notice his do the same thing.

There's this weird crackling energy between us that I can't explain. I don't know him. Not really. He was my first kiss, yes, and I remember him for that. He's also my cousin's family, but there hasn't been any direct contact between him and me in all these years.

Oddly enough, the rest of my family—of both our families—who are seated around the table, seem oblivious to Edward and me talking. My hackles rise slightly.

_Maybe we're being set up?_

I chew my chicken and look around the table some more. Edward is now talking to his father, and I can clearly see the obvious resemblance between them. Funny how Uncle Jasper looks nothing like Carlisle or Edward.

Alice is now fed and is rocking the highchair with some peals of laughter after Tyler tickles her side while eating his own meal. I notice the subtle changes in my little niece. The last time I saw her was a few months ago and I can't believe how fast she's grown. Mom keeps saying she looks like me, and I can see it more and more the older she gets.

"So Bella, I hear you're getting a promotion?" Aunt Cynthia asks, smiling brightly. My mom keeps everyone up to date, I see.

"Yeah, when I go back after the New Year, I'm getting my own office." I joke, adding, "It even has a window."

Aunt Cynthia and Mom laugh, and then get into their conversation about curtains, forgetting I'm right here. Their relationship is so funny.

I shrug and go back to picking at my plate, the buzzing noise from the others' conversations hanging in the air.

"So you even get a window, huh?" Edward asks, leaning into my personal space.

I turn to him. "Yeah. And a raise."

"Wow. Beautiful and smart." He grins and winks in my direction.

Seriously, dude. _Seriously_?

It's clear I haven't had any male interaction in a while. My lady parts are starving for attention and Edward's looks, voice, smell and personality are seriously making them twitch. I'm sitting here doing Kegel exercises to take off some of the edge.

I don't even know what to say to that. I don't know what Edward's intentions are or why he's being so nice to me, and I really don't know how to handle his little flirty quips. Any retort I come up with just doesn't sound right in my head, so instead of embarrassing myself, I say nothing at all and turn to watch Tanya interact with her husband and daughter.

The three of them seem so content in their little bubble, and I wonder how that happens. How do you know when you've found that one person who becomes your entire world? How do you decide that he's it? How do you come to the conclusion that spending the rest of your life waking up next to him is exactly what you want?

Alice squeals and giggles when Tanya washes her hands and cleans up her face. She fusses when Tyler takes the front of the high chair off and Tanya picks her up. Both parents are so synched with their movements, it's like a symphony. They don't even speak, yet their movements are all an easy dance, and within minutes Alice is settled on her mama's lap, taking a drink from her water bottle, her eyes groggy, obviously in need of a nap.

"Your sister looks happy," Edward says from beside me. His voice sounds wistful, and for a moment I wonder if he knows anything about her family. He seems to ignore the fact I got really quiet on him, something for which I'm grateful.

"She is. She was born to be someone's mom." I don't turn to him to answer, my eyes still glued to the sleeping angel on Tanya's lap.

Edward's quiet for too long. I think he hasn't heard me until he asks, "And you? Have you ever thought of that?"

I smile and turn to him. "Yeah, but I haven't found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with ... yet."

"Okay, kids," Dad announces, standing at the head of the table and breaking the little bubble Edward and I have created. "Some of us need to go relax and take advantage of this fine establishment." He laughs at his own joke; I roll my eyes in amusement. "Go forth and let's meet up tonight in the lounge. Break a leg!" He says the last bit while smiling my way, like he knows I'm not even stepping a foot outside.

"Bella, dear, what are you going to do while the rest of us go skiing?" Mom asks, giving me a too sweet smile.

I shrug; standing and clearing my throat. "I have an appointment to get my hair done at the salon." I also watch carefully how she eyes me and Alice. I know what she's thinking, and as much as I love my niece, I didn't come here to be their babysitter.

"That's too bad, you could have spent time getting to know Alice," she replies, trying to sound casual. Yeah, I'm up with the program. Ain't gonna happen.

"Yes, that's too bad." I walk by Tanya and give Alice a kiss on the cheek. She doesn't even blink as she nuzzles her mother's neck sleepily; her long lashes that are resting on her cheeks reminding me of my own. Poor kid's going to be a heartbreaker.

"We'll see you later." Tanya smiles, taking Alice with her. Yes, she'll see me later, and I plan on having a drink in my hand. You can't leave a drunk woman alone with a toddler, after all.

My conscience weighs on me for about a second and a quarter before I remind myself I am on vacation. A well-deserved one that I've worked damn hard to achieve. Besides, I didn't lie about the hairdresser's appointment. My split ends are killer and I'm thinking of getting highlights.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounds from behind me.

I stop in my tracks and turn around. "Yeah?"

"Do you really have to get your hair done or were you trying to get out of babysitting?" His smirk is adorable, and I can't help but laugh.

Taking a step toward him, I stand in front of him—almost eye level—and whisper, "I really do, but even if I didn't, there is no way I'm getting babysitting duty."

I wink and turn on my heels, walking quickly toward the amenities' wing of the lodge. Not even Edward Cullen is keeping me from getting my hair done today. My mother would have a coronary if she thought I'd lied about that earlier, and I'm in no mood to cut my own hair to prove I wasn't just ditching my niece.

Hi-ho-hi-ho, it's off to the salon I go!

**…**

**Yes, some of these are longer than others.**

**No, they aren't just gonna "do it."**

**Yes, Bella is actually a self-assured, successful woman. Shocking.**

**No, we're not getting EPOV.**

**Yes, this is all better because Mid beta'd.**

**No, I do not own Twilight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for reading this! :)**

**Mid beta'd in a pinch and rec'd it on Rob Attack... check out their Christmas recs... I know I am!**

**Maple pre-read... and insists on Bella not babysitting, lol**

**...**

**Chapter 4 - December 20th, 2013**

Day three starts off similar to day two, only today I have about five inches less hair and it's about two shades lighter. I love it. The salon appointment ended up taking more time than expected yesterday. Apparently, dying my hair takes a while. Who knew?

The flowers on today's tray, next to my eggs and bacon, are really pretty. They seem to stand out amongst the other two bouquets, their purple color bright next to the pinks and reds from the previous. Today's note: Sunshine.

I'm not sure what to make of these little notes. Obviously, since there's a pattern here, the "Chocolate" from yesterday means something. I go back to the first one and look among the pretty blooms, wondering if I missed a note. I hadn't paid much attention to the bouquet, thinking it was compliments of my cousin Rose—you know, a rose from a Rose, but now I think there was definitely something to those. It doesn't take much looking for me to find a small envelope and inside is a card similar to the others. This one has the word: Bella. I guess even if I'd found it, I wouldn't have thought anything of it. Now, though, it's a whole other story.

"Well, damn," I whisper to myself, looking at all three. "This is weird."

My eggs are well done and the bacon extra crispy. This is the best vacation ever so far. Nothing beats having someone else cook for me. Ever. Hands down.

Getting dressed is effortless. The wedding is in a few days, and until then I plan on wearing leggings and sweaters. I have to dress up every day for work, so dammit, this is a vacation with a capital "V" and I am taking full advantage of it. Rose has this fantastic dress planned for me to wear at the wedding. I'm grateful she chose pretty things for her bridesmaids instead of the standard hideous monstrosities folklore tells us about. Until then, stretchy Lycra it is for this chick.

Looking out the window, I notice how pretty the landscape is when it snows. The mountains are whiter than usual, and the skiers even more entertaining to watch. I cringe at the thought of myself going down that hill. I will never get over that frightful thought.

The hall is eerily quiet when I leave the room. I suppose all those bodies taking advantage of the slopes must have been my family. Good on them for giving that a try. Again, I ain't going there.

"Funny running into you here," Edward tells me as soon as I step into the lounge. The fire crackles over the soft sounds of music in the room and I watch, fascinated, as he puts down his mug and stands from the large, leather chair facing the fireplace.

"Hmm, yeah, small world?" I shrug and lick my lips. It's not like I'm going anywhere and here he is exactly where I wanna be. He looks good today. Too good. Some may even say sinful. Heck, I'll say it. He looks downright sinful in blue jeans and a plaid shirt.

He motions for me to sit in the chair next to his, and I take the invitation probably a little too eagerly, the book in my hand forgotten when Edward's lips curl up in an adorable smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks, taking a sip from what I now notice is hot chocolate.

"Fantastic, actually." I smile and curl my legs underneath me, getting comfy by the roaring fire. "My room is great. The bed is perfect and big and roomy," I gush.

"That's good to know." He smirks, his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip. My eyes linger on them too long, a long forgotten memory resurfacing.

"Hey, do you still smoke?" If there was one thing Edward Cullen looked good doing, it was expelling little rings of smoke from between those pouty lips.

He shakes his head. "No. I quit when I was in college. I dated this girl who convinced me they were bad for me."

"She was right. Is she still around?" Subtlety is not my strong suit, but I'm single and if he is this little cat and mouse game could be much more interesting.

He laughs, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. This man is dangerous. "No, she didn't make it that far, but I made it a point to lay off bad habits after that." He points to the book on my lap. "What are you reading?"

"I found this one in the room. Harlequin makes romance sound grand." I hold the book against my chest and flutter my lashes for effect. "My Kindle is charging and I wanted to feel real paper between my fingers."

"So you're reading romance?" He arches a brow.

I laugh. "So, I'm reading romance."

We talk a bit more about my work and my clients and Edward elaborates about his teaching. He seems like he's grown into a really good man. All schoolgirl crushes aside, he's definitely one of the good ones, and I'm left wondering why and how is he still on the market. Once in a while, one of the other female guests strolls into the room and eyes him, but he ignores all of them, keeping his attention solely on me. He's so sweet; it's painful to think that he's alone. Someone like him deserves to be with somebody special. That being said, he seems happy.

A few hours pass by before Mom finds us, a giggly Alice in her arms. "Oh, there you two are," she says, a twinkle in her eyes.

I narrow my own eyes at my mother and remind myself to keep an eye on her. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"I have a little girl here who could use some one-on-one with her aunt; what do you say?" Her eyes are pleading as they dart to the large window facing the hills.

"Been on babysitting duty, huh?" I stand and take Alice out of her arms. The miniature version of myself smiles at me, her little hands cupping my cheeks as she giggles.

"Yes, and I know you're on vacation and all, but I'd love to enjoy this fresh powder." Mom's lingo makes me cringe and I try not to visibly shudder.

"It's fine." I turn to Edward. "We were just hanging out, anyway."

"Thank you so much, Bella." Mom gives me a hug and kisses Alice's cheek. "Your hair looks nice, dear." She winks and leaves quickly; probably scared I'll change my mind.

"I guess we have company." I take my seat and settle Alice on my lap.

"She's adorable." Edward smiles. "She looks like you more than she does her own mother," he comments, leaning forward and making a face at Alice, causing her to giggle.

"Mom called it right off the bat when she was born, and I guess she was right." I comb Alice's dark curls with my fingers. "Tanya always had blond hair like our grandmother."

"Like Rose," he adds.

I nod. "Yeah, Tanya and Rose have always looked more like siblings."

"It's a good thing I'm into brunettes then, huh?" Edward winks and blows a raspberry, pinching his cheeks together and directing his attention to Alice.

The comment is one of many that just sits between us and I can't help my next question. "Why did you kiss me?"

"You mean when you weren't even legal and I could have gone to jail?" He shakes his head, his cheeks turning pink.

"You were my first kiss," I whisper, bouncing Alice on my knee.

His eyes meet mine, soft green meeting brown. "I know."

"I measured all the other boys by that kiss," I blurt out, the truth falling too easily from my lips. I shouldn't have said that, and I am mortified for a second, the awkwardness looming over my words.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you when I saw you up in Rose's room. Later, Rose said you'd never been kissed and I guess I didn't think of the consequences. It's not like I didn't know your age, Bella. I just couldn't help it," he confesses. He doesn't seem remorseful and that's a good sign.

I take a deep breath, that heat crackling between us in spite of the little girl sitting on my lap. Alice is oblivious to the things going on around her, and I'm thankful she can't repeat what we're talking about. I don't think anyone knows of my history with Edward except for Rose.

"Now, as an adult, do you regret it? Kissing me, I mean." I need for him to put my fears to rest. I wanted that kiss. I still do. The adult me wouldn't mind a repeat, even though I know it would probably not measure up to what I've made it up to be in my head.

"Never." His eyes are soft and his voice confident.

"There's my baby," Tanya coos, breaking me and Edward out of our little bubble. Seriously, these people have the worst timing ever.

I kiss Alice's little chubby cheek and hand her over to her mother. "She was all smiles and quiet," I reassure Tanya, standing when Edward does.

He looks at both of us and then his watch. "I have a bachelor party to attend," he says, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod. "Definitely." I'd forgotten about the bachelorette party tonight and cringe slightly at the thought.

I watch him leave the room, my eyes drifting lower and lower until I peek at his ass in those jeans.

"He's hot," Tanya comments, her eyes also on Edward's ass.

"I know," I sigh. "He could definitely break my heart."

"Oh, my, dear sister. Who knew _you_ had one of those?" Tanya teases, and I glare at her. "Rose's cousin has made quite an impact on you, hasn't he?"

"More than any of you realize." I bite my lip, my eyes meeting hers.

"Wait, is there like, something between you two? I didn't know you'd met him before. He's like, old." Her face scrunches up.

"Hey, now, little girl. I'm getting up there in age too, you know. Me and Edward, we share a birthday. So, of course, it's always been this thing Aunt Cynthia and Uncle Jasper used to mention once in a while. But yeah, he's about five years older than me, and I guess almost ten years older than you." I give her a pointed look. "I suppose that's old."

"Whatever, he's hot for an old dude." She waves her hand and rocks Alice on her hip. "Anyway, this one needs dinner and we need to get ready to go out." Tanya's attention turns back to her daughter "How was my girl?" she coos, smiling and nuzzling a giggling Alice. Seriously, this kid is like the best little girl ever. She really must take after her aunt. Kidding. Apparently, I was the devil child, which is why there is such a large gap between Tanya and me.

"She was perfect, as usual." I make a face in Alice's direction and she giggles once more. Her words are jumbled as she babbles about Dada and Mama. "Such a little talker."

"I wish she could tell me what was going on here," Tanya says, raising an eyebrow. "But I suppose I'll find out soon enough."

I roll my eyes. "There's nothing to tell, trust me."

She grins. "Oh, I beg to differ, sweet sister of mine. I bet Jack will get it out of you." She giggles, and I smack her arm playfully, tickling Alice's chubby little leg in the process.

"Jack and I haven't gotten acquainted in a while, and I'm not planning a reunion anytime soon." I shake my head, remembering the last time I drank with Tanya. Things didn't go well and I slept off my hangover with my head resting on the edge of the toilet seat in her spare bathroom.

"Hmm, I'll have to try something else then," she warns with a glint in her eye.

I shrug it off and, with quick goodbyes, Tanya and I make plans to meet up before going to the party being held in one of the reception rooms, reminding me how big this place actually is.

Up in my room, I take a quick shower, thankful that I have nothing to shave and make sure to dress up a bit with skinny black jeans and an off the shoulder sparkly blue shirt. I don't think Lycra is acceptable in this situation and neither are sneakers, so high heeled boots it is. A quick dab of mascara and blush, along with some lip gloss, and I'm good to go.

I know I won't run into Edward as the guys' party is set to take place at a bar somewhere in town. They have a limo and everything, but due to the fact Tanya has to mind Alice, the women opted to stay at the hotel so Tanya could respond in case of an emergency. The hotel provides a babysitting service - a great one that Tanya and my mother are very reluctant to use because they'd rather we all spend time with the little one—but it doesn't include dealing with a teething toddler. Alice is great, but you never know with kids, she could pop her eyes open at midnight and start screeching for her momma. Nobody needs to be around that for too long.

"Wow, Bella, you look great." Tanya beams and pulls me into a sideways hug. "Soooo, are ya gonna tell me about Edward?"

I start laughing and step away from her. "No. Sorry."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Tell me about that hot piece of man," she whines. "I have to live vicariously through you."

"Who's the hot piece of man?" Rose sidles along with Tanya and they both give me a pointed look, Tanya looking like the cat that ate the canary.

I glare at my sister and grit my teeth. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Spill," Rose begs, wrapping an arm over Tanya's shoulder. The two really do look more like sisters than they do cousins.

"I said no. It's nothing." I shake my head and sigh. "Now, we're not here for me, we're here for this special lady." I change the subject and exhale a sigh of relief when my diversion tactic works and both of them squee in delight. "Let's go get you good and drunk, Rose." I wrap my arm around her shoulder, the three of us now linked together and walking toward the bar.

We have a drink and eat some wings while discussing some of the finer details of the wedding. The rest of the party is expected a little later, so we reconnect and talk about random things while eating. It doesn't escape my notice that I've avoided the "Edward" topic and neither of them has brought it up. I expect an ambush at some point, but I'm thankful it still hasn't come when the rest of the bachelorette party attendants join us at the bar.

There aren't that many of us, but the small room we reserved for the occasion is great. There's a private bar area and a small dance floor. With only women in the room, we get good and rowdy, dancing and singing to our hearts content. Rose isn't one for strippers, something I'm ambivalent about. I wouldn't have minded a little beefcake with my beer.

Mom is tipsy along with Esme, Edward's mother, and the two of them dance side by side, bumping hips and reciting all the words to "We Are Family". Aunt Cynthia is giggling uncontrollably while talking to Emmett's mother. Like her son, Mrs. McCarty is a larger woman, full of life with an infectious laugh. I can only imagine what kind of story she's telling my aunt. The two are very close, seeing as Rose and Emmett have been joined at the pelvis since forever.

It's a good night and Tanya ends up getting me tipsy by feeding me shot after shot of some fruity thing or another. I get giggly and my eyesight gets blurry, but overall I'm having a good time.

One thing is for sure, Rose's bachelorette party is one for the books. Not one cock in the place, yet it's loud and busy and a whole lot of fun. Who needs a man?

And the answer to that question is: I do. I need one. Badly. My alcohol addled brain is a horny one and I start wondering about the boys and what they are up to.

Before I worry myself sober, the women start to leave, citing an early morning and good snow conditions. Most of them came here to ski, after all. Seems I'm the anomaly in this situation. Even Tanya deserts us, but Alice is a good enough excuse, I'll give her that.

I drink some Sprite and sit at a table with a giggly drunk Rose. She's still in party mode, even if it's two o'clock in the morning and we're the only two left. I guess some things don't change. She always did have the best stamina.

"What have you been up to?" she asks, leaning her chin in her palm, visibly tipsy. I'm pretty sure she'll be nursing a good hangover in the morning. I haven't had much of a chance to speak to her since my arrival. She's been going around this place getting stuff done. Remind me to elope, because all of this seems like a lot of work.

"Nothing much. Hanging in my room. Hanging with Edward." I shrug, no big deal, right?

"Hanging with Edward in your room?" She wiggles her eyebrows, her red-rimmed eyes unable to focus. Yeah, she's gonna feel that in the morning.

"Oh Lord, not you too." I roll my eyes. "We're just keeping each other company. Neither of us ski."

"Yes, I know." She shakes her head then mumbles, "How I'm related to either of you, is a real mystery."

I push her arm and her chin slides from her palm, making her flinch. "Hey now, you love us!"

She smiles, her eyes closing as she rests her chin on her crossed arms on top of the table. "Yeah, I love you. Edward loves you. We all love you."

I frown immediately, wondering what she means, but notice her breaths coming in equal little puffs. She's fast asleep, and I'm not going to get that answer. Well, fuck.

In my tipsy state, I summon help from one of the bartenders and together we help Rose get into her room. Emmett isn't back yet and the hotel seems quiet at this time of night. I hope they're all okay and having fun. I also hope Rose doesn't puke on me when I sit next to her on the bed and help her out of her heels. She snuggles under the covers and passes out cold, while I get her some Tylenol and water along with an empty trash can next to her bed.

Once in my room, it feels dark, cold and empty, and for the first time since I'm here, I don't really like it.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Just to clear things up, Bella and Edward are NOT related. They are both related to Rose. This ain't that kind of story, peeps.

…

**Chapter 5 - December 21th, 2013**

Day four is a blur of room service food, sleeping, short intervals of reading and more food while my body recovers from drinking. I know I wasn't too wasted, but there are a few things from my evening that are blurry enough for me to know I drank way too much. I don't even blink when I see the flowers with my breakfast, but the word on the note leaves me with more questions than answers. I don't bother reading into it much because I really don't have a clue and my pounding head isn't helping the matter.

The bed is incredibly comfortable, and I feign illness when Mom tries to pull me out of it for lunch. Everyone leaves me alone after that. Nobody likes to be hungover, and I doubt I'm the only one sleeping it off.

Sometime in late afternoon, I decide to get out of bed. I can't seem to keep my eyes closed any longer and my headache has subsided to a dull pounding behind my right eye. It's annoying as hell, but I figure maybe getting some fresh air will help. It's too cold to open a window, so I decide to go take a walk around the grounds.

Part of me hopes to run into Edward. His sparkling green eyes full of mischief seem to be the only thing on my mind these days. Unfortunately, the bright, late, afternoon sunlight only makes my headache worse and I retreat to my warm bed without having had a glimpse of Edward's face.

I start looking into the pamphlet for this place and make a note of some other activities they have that I might enjoy. A scrapbooking class looks like fun, but then the pounding in my head comes back with a vengeance, and I end up swallowing some more Tylenol and drifting off to sleep.

To dreams of a green-eyed biker in a leather jacket.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Mid beta'd; Maple pre-read. Thank you all for reading.

…

**Chapter 6 - December 22nd, 2013**

Day five starts off early because by now I'm fully rested from all the sleep I got yesterday. The headache is finally all gone, but my body craves coffee and lots of it.

It's only seven-thirty when I make my way down to one of the sitting areas with a cup of coffee in one hand and my tablet in the other. The Wi-Fi is spotty at best up here, but I'm behind in Candy Crush and I'm pretty sure all the twitching in my fingers is due to withdrawal.

I notice how the staff has started putting up Christmas trees in a few of the less used rooms, and when I ask about it, they tell me it's because of the wedding. This week's event is going to use up a lot of the common space and they want it all to feel as festive as possible for everyone vacationing here.

Sipping my coffee, I turn on my tablet and sigh. No service. This sucks. Maybe I should just suck it up and throw myself to the snow gods.

"There's no Wi-Fi here, Bella." Edward's voice startles me, and I almost drop my coffee.

"Christ, you scared me." I run a hand through my hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm bored."

His smile is the stuff that makes good girls go bad. "Come with me today?"

I lean against my chair, my coffee and crushing candy forgotten. "Where?"

He jiggles the keys in his hand and wiggles his eyebrows. "I was going to go to town and do some last minute shopping." He shrugs, but it doesn't go unnoticed by me that he's got his bottom lip firmly between his teeth and his eyes look more hopeful than anything else.

Throwing caution to the wind, I stand and nod. "I'm in. I'm here for another week and to be honest, the walls are starting to close in on me already. Going for a ride sounds like fun."

His smile is blinding, all teeth and dimples. "I'll go warm up the car. It's big and blue, I'm sure you'll find it easily." He winks and turns around, leaving me wide-eyed and a little dazed.

I go to my room and get my jacket and boots, taking a moment to dab on some lip gloss. This is Vermont and it's cold. Chapped lips are never sexy, no matter what excuse one has.

Edward is right about his mode of transportation. As soon as I step outside, I spot it out in the middle of the parking lot. It's a huge Ford pickup in a bright blue custom color. The rims and chrome make it look ostentatious and very out of place among the SUVs and economy cars surrounding it.

I can't help the smile on my face as I make my way to him. He's standing by the passenger side of the truck, seemingly waiting for me. Such a gentleman.

"You weren't kidding," I tell him, eyeing the monstrosity behind him.

He rubs the back of his neck and scrunches up his face adorably. "Yeah. The rental company was all out of normal looking cars, all they could find me was this thing. It's great in the snow, I'll give it that."

"I bet you could plow through a storm with that big thing." I give him a pointed look, and we both laugh. He's so lighthearted and fun to be around; it's a breath of fresh air to be able to connect like this to another human being. Especially one of the opposite sex. I don't get that much.

He opens the door, and I have to step on the running board and hold on to the holy shit handle to get in. Once I'm seated, Edward closes the door for me and jogs around the front of the truck, opening the driver's side door and seamlessly hopping on to the seat.

He rubs his hands together, blowing on his fingers. "Jesus, it's cold."

A frisson runs up and down my spine, and I'm pretty sure it's not because of the chill in the cab of the truck, but because of the steam escaping from between his parted lips. I gasp, pulling in a ragged breath as a memory flashes in my mind. Edward blowing smoke, his lips parted and perfectly puckered.

Oblivious to my momentary flashback, Edward starts the truck and backs it out of the driveway. "So, there's a small town about forty-five minutes from here. Pray there are a few stores where I can buy actual gifts and not just a 7-Eleven."

"Hey, that's on you, buddy," I tell him, trying to hide my smile. "You should have thought of that before coming here to the middle of nowhere." I shake my head. Typical male. "You're not doing your species any favors, you know."

He tsks, a chuckle from deep within his chest escaping his lips. "Oh Bella, you have no idea."

I frown, thinking he's going to elaborate, but he doesn't. He just stares ahead and drives. I look around the pretty scenery, enjoying the landscape. It's so amazing and different from what I'm used to. I notice how much less snow there is, the farther we go, and wonder exactly how high those mountains run. I'd arrived at the lodge when it was still dark and hadn't been able to see this panoramic view. It's a shame for anyone to come here and miss this natural beauty.

The air around us is comfortable, even if neither of us is talking. I don't feel the need to fill the silence with inane chatter, and he doesn't seem to want that either. The radio is belting out some rather typical top forty Christmas playlist and I find myself singing along mindlessly. At one point, Edward starts singing too.

"We're almost there," he says, turning down the volume.

"That wasn't so bad." I wiggle in my seat, trying to get my ass to wake up before I actually have to jump out of this monster we're riding in.

"Promise me one thing, Bella." He parks the truck near a line-up of small diverse shops that seem to offer a myriad of different items. They are all beautifully decorated, and I swear, with the snow and the style of these buildings, it almost feels like I'm in a Norman Rockwell painting.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. He continues, "You can't tell anyone what I'm getting."

The intensity in his eyes and the way he's trying to be serious, even when his lips are twitching, makes me giggle. "You got it, honey." I pretend to lock my lips, twisting my fingers and throwing away an imaginary key. "Your secrets are safe with me."

He gives me one last nod and gets out of the truck, but not before reminding me to wait for him. This is how I learn that getting out of this truck is much harder than getting in. I'm a tall woman and usually this kind of thing isn't very intimidating, but this damn truck is no joke. Edward holds my hands and makes me hop out, telling me he'll catch me if I fall. Unfortunately, both feet hit the ground unscathed. It's a shame really. I would have loved to topple over him, but with my luck, I would have probably knocked him out.

We go from one shop to the next, making small talk and looking at a bunch of different trinkets. He buys a few things, collecting items he tells me are for his mother and a few Christmas decorations that will work for anyone. He explains that buying gifts isn't his forte, and I can relate. I can never decide what to get anyone and always end up second-guessing every single item.

We end up in a cafe for lunch and Edward insists on paying for my meal. The intimacy between us is palpable and this feels oddly like a date. Or maybe it's just that I haven't had a date in a while and those I've had never ended up feeling this right.

"What did you get Rose?" Edward asks, once we're done eating.

I sigh, sitting back in my chair. "I got them a cute photo album so they can store their wedding pictures. You know, if people these days still get those printed out." I roll my eyes at myself. "I had no idea what they'd want and to be honest, they've been together for so long, it's not like they need anything."

Edward groans and rubs his face. "I know. It's been so hard. As much fun as all this is," he grins, pointing between us, "I don't get why they didn't elope."

"I know!" I slap my hand on the table. "I mean, come on. They've been together for like fifteen years almost. What's the big deal?"

"Rose is Rose." He shrugs, as if that explains it. I suppose it does.

"Rose is Rose." I nod in agreement.

We end up finding whatever it is Edward was looking for, and by the time we make it back to the lodge, I'm dead on my feet and Edward doesn't look like he's in any better shape. He tells me he spent yesterday in bed and I laugh, telling him I did the same thing. We both agree the bachelor and bachelorette parties were hard on us old folks and have a good laugh at the fact that apparently we can't drink like we used to.

Rose was right, we're very alike, Edward and I. Not only do we share birthdays, but we also share some eerie little quirks. Not skiing being only one of them.

Edward helps me out of the truck, and even now after having done this about ten times today, the moment my feet hit the ground in front of him it is still awkward. There is something there between us and it doesn't seem to have gone anywhere, even with the familiarity we've now established.

My eyes meet his and I smile, my hand still clasped in his. This time though, when I go to pull it away, he tightens his grip and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you so much for coming with me, Bella. It would have been boring without you." His words are slightly muffled as he breathes them into my neck. I have to stifle a groan and close my eyes; the feel of his warm breath on my skin is too good.

I can't help pressing my face into his neck and inhaling his familiar scent. Two can play at this game, and with the way I'm feeling, this game just got a whole new set of rules. "It was my pleasure, really. Thanks for taking me."

We pull away from each other, and I think he's going to kiss me, so I momentarily close my eyes, only to feel his lips softly ghost my cheek. "Good night, Bella."

I take a deep breath and smile, wishing him a good night of his own.

Sleep doesn't come easily, but I do finally doze off when I think of Edward and the many things I'd like for him to do to me. I'm a big ole pervert when I close my eyes and imagine him and those lips kissing me all over.

…


	7. Chapter 7

...

**Chapter 7 - December 23rd, 2013**

Mom wakes me up the next morning, asking a bunch of questions about my whereabouts yesterday. I remind her I'm a grown woman, and she leaves it alone once she realizes I was with Edward. She makes the remark about how handsome he's become and about how proud she is of him. It's weird that we haven't had much contact, Edward and I, but I suppose it was never meant to be until now. I really hope we remain friends when we leave this place next week. It would suck if we didn't. I've grown a weird attachment to that man. It's probably attraction more than anything, but let's not go there again. I'm not sure I want to face the truth just yet. My cheek still tingles from the kiss he placed there last night.

Mom asks about my flowers, and I shrug it off. I don't have answers for her. My word today is: Soft. And let's just hold back all the thoughts that go through my mind when I read that word. None of them make any sense and I'm sure I'm way off base.

There is a wedding rehearsal today and then more skiing. I end up volunteering to help out the staff with the last minute Christmas tree decorating. So many things need to get done before tomorrow and it's crunch time.

I'm stringing up lights in one of the small reception rooms when Edward finds me. "Need any help with those?"

I can't help the smile that crosses my lips. That's what he does to me. Every time. "Sure. That'd be great."

He joins me by the tree, and I notice he's dressed differently from this afternoon. He was wearing jeans and a thermal then, but now he is dressed in plaid flannel and a white cotton t-shirt. He looks delectable in either outfit, that's for sure.

The rehearsal was boring as hell. We had to stand there while Rose and Emmett were being directed to where they would stand and such. I had to stand in for the Maid of Honor since she's not here yet. Edward and I kept making faces at each other, pissing off Rose in the process. It was awesome.

I plug in the string of lights and fist pump when they all light up. "Perfect."

Edward helps me untangle them and we go around each other, following the glowing white bulbs. "These are getting hot," he muses.

I huff out a small giggle and shake my head, thinking he's the one actually making me that way. "Yeah, these are going around the tree and the other set is supposed to go on the mantle." I cut my eyes to meet his and he's smiling. "What?"

He shrugs, untangling a long section of string. "Nothing. This is nice. It's going to look great."

I finally untangle the section I'm working on and take a few steps, extending the string of lights between Edward and me. "I think we've got it." I grin triumphantly and proceed to walk around the tree, making sure to place the lights just so on the branches. "These are pretty."

Edward proceeds to wrap his end of the strands, starting at the top and working his way down, and we somehow meet in the middle on one side of the half-lit tree. "Think one set is enough?" He holds the few feet of lights between us and raises a brow.

I look at his face—the outline of his lips surrounded by reddish-brown goatee and the day's worth of scruff on his cheeks—and can't help sucking in my bottom lip to stop myself from blurting out something inappropriate. Instead, I smirk and shrug. "I think it'll be fine." Reality is, right now, I could care less about the lights, or the tree, or the fireplace, or anything else in this room.

Edward's eyes go from my mouth to my eyes before he drops the string of lights into my hand, wrapping his fingers around my wrist in the process, and presses his lips to mine, groaning when I quickly respond and drop the lights altogether to wrap both arms around his neck.

This is certainly not the innocent, chaste kiss we shared ages ago. This kiss is possessive and demanding. It leaves me breathless, my heart hammering, while Edward struggles to get us as close as possible to each other. I can feel him get hard against my abdomen and moan when his hand sneaks its way under my shirt, his fingers grazing the underside of my breast.

It's too good, too fast and I don't care. It's been a long time coming. Days, hell, years to be exact.

I'm not some virginal kid anymore, and Edward is all man. In fact, I can feel exactly how much of a man he is as he shifts and grinds his hips against mine.

He pulls his lips from my mouth, the scruff from his chin leaving mine a little raw, and puts them to better use against my neck, his teeth grazing my flesh.

My hands travel from his neck, to his hair and down to his broad shoulders. I want to touch him. I need him to touch me. My skin is on fire, every part of my body a livewire, while he touches and explores whatever he can get to.

A throat clearing startles us, and we straighten up quickly, wide, green eyes meeting startled, dark brown, before looking toward the door.

"Miss Swan?" A soft voice echoes in the room, and I realize that from where Mrs. Brandon is standing, she can't see us.

I clear my throat, putting my finger against Edward's lips. "Yeah, sorry." I make my way around the tree. "The lights keep getting tangled." I smile sweetly, hoping she can't tell I was minutes away from getting down and dirty right here on the hardwood floor of this party room.

The old innkeeper smiles. "I almost thought you'd given up. Let me know if you need help." She turns to leave but stops in the doorframe then turns to face me again, a glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips. "There's a lot of echo in this room and a security camera in that corner." She points to the far corner of the room, the one clearly visible from where Edward is currently still standing behind the tree. She winks and exits before I can respond.

My jaw is still on the ground and I'm seriously considering joining a convent because clearly God never wants me to get laid ever again.

Edward wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses the side of my neck. "At least they didn't let us get naked before interrupting."

I turn in his arms and kiss his lips, scratching the hair on his chin with my fingernails. His smile mirrors mine when I pull away. "I guess we better make this quick, then."

He frowns and tilts his head. "Why?"

I smirk, leaning into his ear and making sure he's the only one who can hear me. "Because we're not done here, mister." I take a step back and start arranging the rest of the lights, watching Edward out of the corner of my eye as my words sink in. If he thinks we are done, he's kidding himself. That kiss left me a mess and I want to see where it was headed.

"I'll start untangling the lights for the mantle," he says, clearing his throat; his voice a little hoarse. He picks up the other string of lights and proceeds to check if they all work. Luckily, the mantle along with the rest of the decorations, go up easily and quickly while Edward and I share silly jokes and easy banter. I don't know if it's because we now have a clear set goal or if it's just that we're that good at decorating, but when we're done everything looks great.

Edward takes my hand and we both stand by the door to survey our accomplishment. "I guess that's it," he muses.

I squeeze his hand. "Looks like it."

I watch his tongue peek out from between those luscious lips, leaving them wet, and wonder idly how fast we can make it to my room before I decide to forget about cameras and screw him right here.

His eyes meet mine almost as if he can read my mind and neither of us say a word as we sprint off, hand in hand, toward the staircase.

The hallway seems like it goes on forever until we're standing in front of my door, my cardkey in my hand as I slide it clumsily into its slot. Edward kisses my neck, my face, anywhere his lips can reach while I turn the handle and we both stumble haphazardly into the dark suite.

We're a mess of lips and teeth and tongue while Edward presses my back against the closed and locked door. I don't even bother turning on a light, too engrossed in feeling everything happening between us.

He doesn't say much, and neither do I, but it seems as if we're both communicating on the same page. There is no hesitation when he pulls my shirt over my head and tugs down the cups of my bra to suck on a nipple. There are also no qualms on my end when I reach for him, hard and pulsing in my hand, as he makes me dizzy with his kisses.

I unclasp my bra and he slips a hand down the front of those leggings I'm thankful to be wearing, while I squirm against any friction he's giving me. I'm wet, so wet for him, it should be embarrassing, but he doesn't seem to mind as he kneels in front of me and shimmies my pants to my ankles, then helps me step out of them.

With my back against the door, Edward lifts one of my legs over his shoulder and just like that, his face is buried between my thighs and I'm dead. So dead. My eyes pinched closed as my fingers thread through the wild mess of hair on his head of their own volition, his tongue doing some crazy magic over my lady business. That trip to the spa was definitely not a wasted one.

His hands squeeze my ass and he growls, sending a wave of vibrations against my pussy. This is amazing. I've had oral before and it's always been good, but never amazing. Edward is in a class all his own with his glorious mouth and that coarse facial hair that is no doubt going to leave marks on my inner thighs. I can't even focus on anyone else, nor do I care if they can hear me through the wall as my climax thunders through my body and loud moans echo in the dark room.

Edward softly kisses what are probably rug burns on my inner thigh, and I try to keep myself upright as he stands and kisses his way up the valley between my tits. I'm kidding about the rug burn though, I'm sure it's not quite that bad.

I can't see his face, but the curve of his lips as he softly kisses mine is a good sign that he's pretty proud of himself, as he should be. "Christ, that was good." I'm breathless and claw at his pants while he keeps kissing any piece of skin he can get to. I'm starting to get used to Edward's kisses and I can't say I mind one little bit, stubble, goatee and all.

His sleep pants pool around his ankles, and I'm thankful when he pulls me toward the bed. I'm all for trying to do it standing up, but I'm tall and not exactly rail-thin. I don't see that kind of thing happening any time in my future.

Edward sits on the edge of the bed and pulls me to straddle his lap. I can feel his cock rubbing up against me and moan because, damn, I can't wait to have him inside me. "Do you have condoms, sweetheart?"

It's a good question, because I don't. I didn't plan for any of this and didn't exactly pack for a vacation in debauchery. Edward lavishes my breast, taking my nipple and sucking it deep into his mouth while I squirm and shift my hips over his erection. "No, I didn't exactly think about sex when I was planning a trip alone. I'm on the pill, though."

"And I'm clean." He kisses me, his tongue gently licking mine and driving me crazy. "Will you let me come on your belly?" His voice is all sex and need and breathy.

"Fuck yes." My voice is just as full of sin as his, and he's lining us up, moving my hips over his and lowering me, filling me. He steadies me and shifts underneath, thrusting up while I move down. He's hitting it deep, and I feel like I'm living an out of body experience. Like I'm looking down at myself fucking this beautiful man while on vacation.

Maybe I died and this is my Heaven?

Before I can contemplate this any further, Edward is helping me up and twisting us so that I'm lying on my back and he's cradled between my thighs. His face is right there above mine and his arms are both anchored beside my head, our hearts thundering while he pushes and pulls and sends me to Heaven and brings me back down. I swear I see God this time, and if not, I've just called on him several times.

Running my fingers through Edward's sweat-soaked hair, my eyes meet his and I pull his lips to mine, spent from being with him this way. He grunts and pulls out abruptly, and I watch through the shadows and moonlight as he jerks his dick a few times and comes all over my belly.

Breathless, I start laughing, and Edward drops to the mattress beside me, chuckling and making the mattress vibrate. "My God!" I fan my face and take a deep breath, feeling wetness around my navel start to drip down my hip.

That wasn't my first time, but damn, I wish it had been.

Edward threads his fingers through mine and brings my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "I think I saw him, too."

I giggle and stand up, trying not to move too much, this stuff is starting to dry already. "I'll be right back."

I quickly make my way to the bathroom, giddy with excitement and some other feeling I can't quite name. When I clean myself up, I can't help but grin. He's marked me as his and that's kinda cool in a weird way. I've always thought it hot when guys did that. But not in the face, that's just gross.

Shaking my head at my own ridiculousness, I make my way into my dark room unscathed and crawl into bed where Edward is waiting for me. "I can't believe we did that," he says, and I giggle. This is so weird.

"I can't believe it either." I shake my head and snuggle into his arms. "It was worth the wait, though."

His fingers dance along my shoulder and he kisses my forehead. "So worth the wait."

I nod off, Edward's heartbeat under my ear, our legs intertwined. This is not how I thought tonight would end, not by a longshot, but I wouldn't change a thing.

…

***lights a cig* **

**Mid beta'd this on the fly between spotty internet and a sick kid. She's da bomb!**

**Maple pre-read...ice ice, baby! I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. ;)**

**Thanks to every one of you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

...

**Chapter 8 - December 24th, 2013**

My muscles ache and my lips curve into an easy grin before my eyes are even open. I can feel him behind me, his soft breath fanning over the delicate skin where my neck meets my shoulder and his hard-on nudging my backside.

I bite my lip, memories from last night coming back. Edward's fingers getting me there and then his tongue giving me more. The look in his eyes as he entered me and the gentle touch of his lips against mine as he fell apart, breathing my air. Our second time was even better than our first.

The sun is up and I can hear people milling around in the hall. My stomach grumbles, used to getting fed at the same time every morning.

Edward's arm stretches over my shoulder and his lips and whiskers brush the back of my neck. "Morning, beautiful."

His sleep rumpled voice does things to my lady parts, but my bladder wins out, reminding me that I'm human. "Morning." I wiggle against him, trying to move out of his arms.

He groans and tries to keep me pinned to his front. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to pee." I giggle as he releases me with a groan.

I quickly slip on his discarded shirt from last night and make my way to the bathroom. Once I've done my business and come back into the room, he's sitting on the edge of the bed, examining all the flowers scattered around the suite.

"Rose is a trip. I haven't figured out what they're all for," I tell him, joining his side and slipping my fingers through his sexy, messed up hair.

Today is the wedding and we have a shit ton of stuff to do. The maid of honor arrives sometime this morning and it's our job as bridesmaids to bring her up to speed. She was supposed to be here a few days ago, but due to unforeseen circumstances—mainly her boyfriend dumping her—Charlotte was unable to be here any earlier.

"Rose?" He frowns and examines the card that's attached to the bouquet. Like all the other ones, it's just one word, written in black, neat script, which I can't read from where I'm sitting.

"Yeah, I mean, who else could it be, right?" I fidget, not quite sure why his body language seems to have gone rigid all of a sudden. The air around us is stifling and I don't like it.

He closes his eyes and turns to me, opening them slowly while chewing on his bottom lip. "What if I told you it's not Rose?"

I scoff; an automatic response to something so preposterous. "Oh, come on, Edward. I love flowers, and Rose knows that. She also sympathizes about my being here stag to her wedding on a holiday, of all things. I don't see who else it could have been."

He looks away, takes a deep breath, then gently clasps my hand in his. "Look, Bella, I know it's cheesy, but hear me out, okay?" He clears his throat, and I swallow the lump in mine as some of the pieces all start to fit together. His eyes and the look on his face giving him away.

I close my eyes, all the signs blinking behind my eyelids like bright, unavoidable Christmas lights, and open them to look around the room as my mind wanders briefly. How could I have been so clueless? How could I have just sat here idly without talking to Rose about it? I assumed, and we all know what happens when we assume things. _Jesus_.

He points to the first bouquet of roses, now starting to lose its petals. "Bella, because your name suits you in more ways than one." He points to the next one. "Chocolate, because your eyes sucked me in to their dark pools from the moment I gazed into them." He takes my face between his palms and continues, "Sunshine, because you're brilliant … amazing … beyond your years. Pearls, because they remind me of your pretty smile. Pink, because your lips … God, how I wanted to kiss you so badly from the first time I saw you." He licks his lips and takes a deep breath. The look in his eyes so earnest it makes me fall for him even deeper. "Soft, because that's how I always imagined you'd feel in my arms." He smiles and wipes under my eyes with his thumbs. "And 'Tough', because I knew you had to be a challenge to be Rose's best friend." He shrugs, and I giggle a little, tears still flowing down my cheeks. "I'm not a poet, Bella, but these were for you. All these years, all I could think was ... what if?"

I sniff and swallow the hard pit in my throat. I can't believe he thought of me all this time. "They were beautiful, Edward. But I still don't get it." He's so sweet, and I can't believe he'd do this for me. He barely knew me, yet here he is, putting his heart on the line.

"I was lost back then. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be; I was doing these stupid things, and my parents had just moved to be closer to where I was going to go to school." He looks away. "I heard them all talking about you and how smart you were. After seeing you for the first time, I was hooked."

His words hit me deep and there is an ache in my chest. My heart expands and I swear, he's burrowing himself in there with both feet. "What would you have done if I'd pushed you away? What if I'd wanted nothing to do with you this week?"

His eyes are so soft, brimming with his own tears. A sensitive soul pushing its way to the surface.

He takes my hand in his, fingers smooth against my skin. "I knew you wouldn't. Call it intuition." He shrugs. He's a little cocky, and I almost want to smack him, but I don't because this is beyond anything I've ever felt. This is it. I know I'm head over heels for him. I probably have been since his lips touched mine all those years ago. "I knew you were single. I kept tabs. I wasn't stalking you or anything, I mean, that's creepy, but my mom and Rose and Aunt Cynthia are really chatty. Get a few margaritas into them and they will tell you anything."

I chuckle, my eyes seeking his. "What now? What was this grand, illustrious plan of yours, Edward Cullen? What do you do once you've bedded the object of your affections?" I can't deny him. I can't push him away. I'm not one of those girls. Playing games isn't for me. But he is. He's for me.

He pulls me into his lap and hugs me. "You hold on tight and ask her to be your date at your cousin's wedding?"

I nod, my face hidden in the crook of his neck where I kiss his skin and inhale his scent. I can't help myself. "Okay. It's a date." I lean back and smile, wiping the remaining tears with the back of my hand. "On one condition."

He quirks an adorable eyebrow. "And that is?"

"No more secrets. No more special deliveries, unless you're delivering them yourself. And no more stalking." I don't mention the fact we live across the country from each other. That is something else entirely and a discussion I'm not ready to have right away. If we survive the stress of today and the next few days, without him realizing what a spaz I really am or without me seeing something in him that makes him just as bad as all the others, then we'll talk about making this thing long distance. For now, I'll take what I can get because he's already proven to be more than I'd ever expected. Hell, he's more than I've ever had.

He tickles my ribs, and I fall back onto the bed. "I didn't stalk you, Miss Swan," he says adamantly, then dips his lips to mine and kisses me until we're both breathless and panting for more.

…

After a short nap, Edward leaves my room to go do his thing for the wedding. He's not the best man, but like me, he's part of the wedding party.

I'm late to meet the girls at the hair salon, but I figure they can deal. It's not often I get a man to give me a mid-morning orgasm.

Rose raises an eyebrow when I show up in a rumpled sweater and messy hair. She advised me not to do anything to it, stating the hairdresser would do everything needed the day of. Her wish is my command. I'm just grateful Edward has good aim. That would be embarrassing. Nobody needs to live through a _There's Something About Mary_ moment. Nobody.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow right back, not giving a shit that I'm late and it's entirely my fault. Well, mine and Edward's penis. That thing is addictive. Like his lips. I love those too.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be in room 316 three hours ago. Did the Cat Ladies of America have a convention here I didn't know about?" she asks condescendingly, while sipping her coffee. The lady currently buffing and painting her nails seems amused by our conversation, but I'm not.

"Fuck you, Rose. Seriously. I'm here now, aren't I? I don't think Charlotte needed all five bridesmaids there to clue her in." I huff, irritated and hurt. "It's simple. Walk down the aisle and don't trip on the bride's dress."

I notice we've now garnered many pairs of eyes, but I don't really give a crap. Seriously. This is so stupid. I can't believe I agreed to spend my vacation somewhere so desolate and boring and so out of my element and all for her big day.

One of the ladies from the salon starts pulling away my elastic and brushing back my hair. She makes a comment about the length and the fact it used to be longer. Jesus, I got a haircut, get over it, dammit.

"Seriously, Bella, where the hell were you?" Rose whispers, having reined in her outburst. "I called your cell and even tried calling your room."

"Cat Ladies of America needed a leader," I deadpan. "Cell service here is spotty at best so I forgot to charge it. And I was in the shower when the phone rang. Sorry." Not sorry. Neither is Edward, I'm sure.

She huffs, rolling her eyes. She's really irritated, and I kind of like it. I can see what Edward was saying about me being a tough nut to crack. "Did you hook up with someone?" She narrows her eyes at me, and I pinch my lips shut, giving myself away. Shit.

"No?" I frown, not meeting her eyes. I can do this.

She laughs, almost knocking out the poor lady giving her a pedicure. "You slut. You totally bagged yourself a cabana boy."

"There are too many things wrong with that statement for me to justify anything." I roll my eyes and focus on the chick pinning my hair up.

"Who was it?" Rose stage-whispers.

"Not telling," I singsong. No, really, it's like high school all over again, except this time, I don't want to go into details on what her cousin likes for me to do to his dick.

"So, fine," she huffs. "Just so you know, you're walking down the aisle with my cousin, Edward," she says and goes back to reading a magazine. By now, her hair looks gorgeous; all pinned up into a fancy looking bun and the red nail polish on her fingers and toes look amazing, while another lady starts applying foundation on her face and neck.

I smile involuntarily and bite my lip to stifle a groan. Edward in a tux standing across the room from me is one thing, Edward in a tux holding on to me while I drool and manage to walk down the aisle, priceless.

Before I can say anything in reply, Rose shouts, "Ha! I knew it! I knew you two were getting it on. You, Miss I-Can't-Keep-It-In-My-Pants, just won me fifty bucks."

Shocked, but not entirely surprised, I ask, "Can you, like, keep it to yourself?"

"So, you and Edward, huh?" She grins and takes a deep breath. "Man, that's kind of awesome."

"Rose, seriously?" Just as I'm about to protest, a lady starts dabbing my face with cream and brushing powder on my cheeks. I can't talk to Rose as we're both being primped and polished off.

Once the salon ladies give us the okay and bid us a good day, we're walking side by side toward the dressing room.

"Bella, it's no big deal, you're both adults. Plus, Edward has had a little crush on you since we were kids." She shrugs like this is no big deal, like it shouldn't be news to me, but it is. It's a big deal and definitely news to me. Completely baffling news.

"That's the thing, Rose." I twist my fingers in front of me. This isn't easy to talk about. I'm oblivious sometimes, but Jesus, this much? Seriously? "I had no idea. I mean, it's not like we ever saw each other, except that one time when we went to that party—"

"You mean the party where Edward kissed you?" She looks at me pointedly, and a blush creeps up my cheeks.

"Yeah." I look away, feeling conflicted. I don't remember if I told her or not. "That one time. He said it was my birthday present."

"You didn't tell me, he did. I think." A far off look crosses her face. "Or maybe you did. Anyways, we were close back then, Edward and me." She takes a deep breath. "It was right before he left for Seattle," she adds.

I nod in understanding, remembering what Edward had said about that period in his life. "Yeah, well, anyway, I had no idea it was more than simply a pity birthday kiss, you know?"

She smiles kindly, linking her arm with mine. "And now?"

"I'm in deep, Rose. Real deep." She stops me just before we open the door to the dressing room. We can clearly hear voices milling around back there.

"Deep as in, it's mutual?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

I hug her, careful with our hair and makeup, and close my eyes. "So mutual it hurts."

…

My dress is beautiful. Rose looks like a runway model. Emmett, well, Emmett is a spaz in a tux, but he looks good, and Edward is sin incarnate. I don't know how we'll make it through the reception without sneaking away for a little bump and grind.

Rose and Emmett have opted for a non-traditional wedding, held in a large reception room and officiated by the same guy who's going to be hosting this shindig later. It is what it is; our family has never been the religious type. Again, I don't know why they didn't just elope and save us all this madness.

My eyes meet Edward's, and I know it's almost time. We are the second couple in line to walk out there and we haven't been able to talk to each other since he left my room earlier today. I can't wait to be bathed in his scent. I may not let him go once we get to the front of the room.

I sigh as my eyes meet Edward's for the twentieth time in the fifteen minutes we've been patiently waiting back here. He smiles and licks his lips. I can't help the lascivious thoughts that spring up. If I were a man, I'd be in trouble.

Charlotte and one of Emmett's college friends—let's call him Marcus because I can't remember his name—make their way behind the flower girls and it's now our turn to go.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispers, keeping his eyes up ahead.

Because subtlety has never been my strong suit, I give him the once over and smile. "And you look like something out of a catalogue, Mr. Cullen."

The wedding march plays on and we watch as Rose makes her way seamlessly down the rose-petaled aisle with her father. A knot forms in my throat at the sight. This is really beautiful. I mean, my little cousin is getting married. She may be older, but I did grow up to be half an inch taller than her.

I look over to where Edward is standing opposite me and half expect him to be looking at the bride, but he's not. His eyes are fixed on me and the look in them takes my breath away. One thing has become abundantly clear, Edward has had a thing for me for a while and I've been in the dark this whole time. Slowly realizing this makes me giddy and an excitement bubbles out of me that I can't seem to hold back anymore. I want him. I want to be with him. I want to see where this could take us even if it means long distance phone calls and an empty bed.

Thankfully, this part of the ceremony goes by quickly and before I know it, Edward has me in his arms and we're swaying to some typical wedding ballads. I can't voice all these feelings I'm having, not here and not right now, but I make it a point to be with him in every capacity.

I see my mother and Esme talking and smiling while they watch us. I smile at my mother before pressing my forehead to Edward's fuzzy chin. That goatee suits him, even when dressed like he is now. I can't help wondering how he looks in leather chaps. No doubt he looks good in everything.

Edward holds me close during all the good, slow songs and sometimes his voice drifts off along with the lyrics. His lips are next to my ear and his hands lower than they should be. I know we look like we're together, and part of me still wonders if I'm dreaming.

Daddy cuts in between Edward and me, and I blush madly because it's the sweetest thing.

"He being good to you?" he asks in that fatherly tone in his voice. I know he worries about me. I'm the oldest one and I should have done a lot of things before Tanya, but he has nothing to worry about. I'm good. Life has been a blessing and being here right now isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Not bad at all.

"So good, Dad." And I mean it. Edward has been nothing but patient and kind. He's shown me what a caring and sweet guy he is. He never put a move on me, not even when I was being obvious about my desire for him.

He smiles, his eyes shining. "You tell me if he hurts you."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "I will."

Sometime during the evening, Rose throws her bouquet. I catch it without even trying. The garter belt Emmett extracts from Rose's thigh ends up being eased up my leg with the help of Edward's lips and teeth while our audience laughs and cheers him on.

When he reappears from beneath my dress, he kisses me nice and deep in front of the entire room. Nobody even blinks.

Mom catches a hold of me when she hands me a piece of cake. "You should have told us, honey." Her words are kind and her eyes smiling. I know what she means, and part of me thinks I should have, but then I think maybe I wanted to keep Edward mine and mine alone for just a bit longer.

"It happened so quick. Seven days, Mom." I shrug, tears threatening to spill; my heart is so full I don't know how to deal with everything.

She hugs me and kisses my cheek the only way a mom knows how. "When it's meant to be, it happens."

I blink back tears and watch over her shoulder as Edward dances with one of his little cousins. She can't be more than eight years old. The sight of her little feet on top of Edward's big ones as they move around the dance floor is adorable. "I guess so." I look back to my mother and add, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

…

It's past two a.m. when we stumble tiredly into my room. Edward helps me out of my dress and I unbutton his shirt. We're not graceful by any means, or quick for that matter, as we slowly make our way into the shower together. Edward helps me take out all those damn pins from my hair, then lathers it up for me, his fingers massaging my scalp as he goes.

When we're clean and dry, we tumble into bed next to each other and he makes slow and sweet love to me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers sleepily into my hair before he falls asleep. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I'm still awake.

…

**Tomorrow is Christmas day and we are all busy. I may post chapter 9 then, or it could be a day late depending on how my day goes. **

**Mid beta'd this, but I tweaked. As always, all mistakes are mine.**

**Maple pre-read, but I tweaked...a lot.**

******I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas. :)**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

…

**Chapter 9 - Christmas Day 2013**

When I wake up, it's to an empty bed and a note on Edward's pillow. The script is one I now recognize, and I sigh when my eyes scan the page.

_Bella,_

_Don't worry, I'll be right back._

_xox_

_Edward_

I frown, wondering why he didn't simply wake me up, and then stretch, making sure every limb and muscle gets extended and twisted under the cool sheets. These last few days have had me work out some parts of my body that hadn't been worked out like that in a long time.

There is a soft knock on the door, and before I can ask who's there, I hear Edward's gruff, morning voice. "Bella, it's me."

It's like it takes less than a split second for me to slip out of bed and open the door for him. He stands there in flannel pants and a shirt, looking all rugged and pretty, and I'm standing here in my birthday suit without a care in the world. He's seen it all, anyway. "I thought you left."

He walks inside the room and closes the door. "I left a note." His eyes don't stay on my face for long before I feel them—actually _feel _them—sweep down my body.

I reach for a shirt sitting on the edge of a chair, but he stops me, pulling me against him. "I like this. Naked. I like _you _naked."

"I like you naked, too." My eyes meet his and I reach up to scratch his beard and run a hand through his hair. He'd shaved and trimmed his face yesterday for the wedding and it's already growing in on his cheeks. He's like all rugged and sexy and mine. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to get this from my room." He reaches into his pocket and produces a little box. Not a ring box, but a jewelry box, nonetheless.

"Edward, what did you do?" My eyes are wide and my hands trembling. Then, I look at the small red box and start laughing. "I recognize this."

He laughs, too, and helps me open it. The pretty necklace under the lid has a butterfly pendant with delicate filigree all around. "You liked it. I could tell," he says and picks up the little chain with his calloused fingers. "Turn around."

I say nothing and do as I'm told. He shifts the hair away from my back and kisses my shoulder. Goosebumps start where he kisses and reach my toes. "It's beautiful," I whisper as he wraps his arms around my waist and splays his hand across my belly, his lips tickling under my ear. "How did I not notice?"

He turns me around so he's looking at the necklace settled between my collar bones. "You were looking at something for Alice." He smirks.

"Thank you." My eyes meet his and my hands sneak under the hem of his shirt. "But, I didn't get you anything."

I chew my bottom lip, which he eases out of my mouth; his eyes have a twinkle in them, like he knows already and it's okay. "I didn't get it for you because I wanted something in return. I got it because I liked it and you seemed to like it, as well."

My hands crawl up his chest, and he reaches behind his back and shimmies his t-shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on one of the overstuffed chairs. "I like you." I grin, memories from last night resurfacing. His voice echoes in my brain, _"I love you, Bella,"_ but I don't want to go there. Not yet. Maybe I dreamed it.

"I like you, too." He kisses me softly, and my toes curl in response. Other things also respond and he doesn't miss a beat, his hands reaching for my tits. It's like my nipples are calling out to him, I swear.

With all this sex I've been having in the last couple of days, I'm a little sore, not that I'm complaining. I decide to go with it. Edward. Go with Edward. Man, he's going to break my heart, I just know it. I don't want to face the fact I'm leaving in less than a week. Being back at the grindstone before the New Year even begins is gonna be killer.

Edward kisses me nice and deep, then reminds me how skilled he is with the other parts of his body when he makes me call out to God and all his people. And he laughs this time because it's daytime and there are other guests beyond this room, and chances are they aren't sleeping.

"Shhh," he says and kisses me to swallow my noises. These people out there in the hall, they don't know anything. They don't know that he's my Christmas gift. He's everything I've ever wanted. He's what Santa couldn't fit down the chimney. He's the boy I've been dreaming of and wishing for since I was thirteen. I didn't know it. Not consciously. My dreams, though, they knew.

The entire morning is spent in bed. He holds me and tickles my skin, and then he's inside me and we move together. It's like he lights me up all the time. He's a spark on my skin. The star on my tree.

I don't want to go home. I don't ever want to leave this room.

We lazily join the others around lunchtime in the dining room, and garner attention from his parents and mine. Rose and Emmett aren't here. I suspect they're holed up in their room making more prayers.

I sit next to Tanya and Edward sits across from me. Tanya smirks but says nothing. She's waiting. I'm not sure what for, but I'm sure it's coming.

"Did Alice open her Christmas gifts yet?" I'm being casual. Breezy. I don't think it's working.

Tanya picks up her cup of coffee and takes a sip, her eyes on me. "Not yet. We wanted Mom and Dad to be there. We'll do it after lunch. She's little. She doesn't really know. There's a thing with Santa and they have gifts for most of the little kids." Tanya shrugs. "You? How was your gift?" She wiggles her eyebrows and looks over at Edward, who's in deep conversation with Jasper.

"Perfect. He's, yeah, he's perfect." My face does this thing where my cheeks pull up and I'm smiling, and Tanya smacks my arm then leans her head against it. She's all excited but trying hard to reel it in.

"It's about time," she says only loud enough for me to hear. My eyes drift over to Mom and Dad at the other end of the table and they are beaming. It's so unbelievably weird, all this happy and smiling.

We eat and Edward and I play footsies under the table. We talk a little and laugh. Jasper tells a story about Rose, something that happened when they went to Chicago this one time. Edward laughs and he's all animated when he tells his version of the story. Carlisle chimes in adding details. Watching all of them, people I know and love, interacting with Edward like they are all familiar, it hits me, the gravity of this. Our relationship. We have all this family, these connections. We are oddly connected. If things didn't work out or if I rejected him, or if any of this was ever one-sided, things would be awkward.

And I think maybe this was why it never happened before. I had boyfriends and a life on the West coast. Edward has a life across the country and he certainly wasn't a monk all this time. I guess now is our time. Our turn.

After lunch, we gather in one of the large rooms, a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner with gifts underneath. I realize these are all for us. The Swans and the Cullens and the McCartys and whoever else was gathered here this week to witness the union between Rose and Emmett. I have to admit, they've left nothing out.

This is brilliant. It looks like Santa's been here and all the little kids—the little cousins I don't really know from the other families I haven't really met—are all excited. Edward points out a few little girls and tells me who they are. He's got an arm draped over my shoulder and he's playing with a strand of my hair. It's distracting in the best way.

Uncle Jasper starts handing out gifts, the first one being Alice's. She takes the box and sits on her mother's lap. Tanya helps her open the wrapping, and she's playing with it and barely notices the doll inside the box. A few other gifts are handed out and then my name is called. I tell Jasper to put it aside. I won't open it here; this is for the little kids.

"Come on, be a sport," Edward says, and I roll my eyes but stand and go get the little box.

I frown when I see who it's from. "Edward, what's this?"

He laces our fingers together and pulls me aside through the door and off into the hallway. "Open it."

"But the necklace?" My hand instinctively plays with the little medallion.

"Open the box, Bella." He's nervous this time. I can tell he is. He's doing that thing where he scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip.

I don't give him much grief and do as I'm told. The ribbon unravels and falls away from the box, and I pull away the top. Inside, there is a key attached to a key ring bearing my name.

"What?" I don't understand. Is this the key to his heart? It's a little cheesy, but damn the swoon factor is off the charts.

"I was going to tell you, I swear." He chews his bottom lip and runs a hand through his hair. "I was going to be all smooth this week and let you figure out everything with the flowers and stuff." He reaches for me and runs the back of his fingers over my cheek. "I'm coming home."

I frown. I still don't think I get it. "Home?"

"Closer to Mom and Dad. Closer to Rose and Emmett." He takes a deep breath. "Closer to you."

I grin. "Edward, stop beating around the bush, please." My heart is about to beat right out of my chest. This is really the best Christmas ever.

"That's the key to my apartment in Seattle," he explains, taking it from the box and putting it in my hand. "We have it all set up. Rose helped me find it and I had a Skype interview in November. I start teaching at Madison Middle School in January."

I think I'm in shock because I can't say anything. I don't even blink.

"Bella?" Edward combs his fingers through my hair and pulls me to him, kissing my forehead. "Say something."

"You're moving." I look him in the eye. "To Seattle?" I grin all giddy and floaty.

"When I leave here tomorrow and go back to New York, my things are all set to be shipped. I'll be over there in a few days," he says and his eyes, they are the clearest green. Happy green.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" I swallow the lump in my throat. "I didn't know. I didn't want to ask."

He pulls me into a hug and squeezes. "I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to go, but then when we're both there, together, we can just be."

"And you're coming to Seattle? Home? At my home?" Clearly I haven't caught on. He's going to be with me. Close. I don't have to let him go.

He grins. "I'm going to be close to you."

He kisses me then, hard, with his tongue in my mouth and his arms around me. It's completely indecent for a hallway kiss. I hold that key in my hand and feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. This is happening. I get to keep him.

"It took long enough," Rose's voice echoes from behind Edward. We untangle from each other and turn toward her. "I don't know why it took this long for you two to be in the same room together again, but this is good." She grins, motioning between us. "A little strange for me, but good." She nods.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Emmett laughs, then picks up his squealing wife and crosses the threshold to the other room where everybody else is still opening gifts. We hear hooting and hollering as everyone welcomes the newly wed lovebirds.

I reach for Edward and kiss his lips, letting them linger there for a few seconds. When I pull back, I'm full on tears and sniffles. "I don't know what to do with all these feelings." I'm a big ball of happiness and tears and fluttering on the inside.

He chuckles and wipes my cheeks. I realize this is twice he's wiped my tears. I'm not a crier. Ever, but the things he makes me feel are so deep-rooted, I can't help it.

"Go with them." He licks his lips. "I did thirteen years ago and never forgot how it felt to just go with it." I quirk an eyebrow, so he continues, "You were cute, so cute, and so I kissed you. I kissed you and thought I'd get over you, but I didn't. When I got the opportunity to move back home, I asked about you; and Rose—God, Rose—was all over this. You know, she had a whole story built up in case you flipped out about the flowers."

"My God, Edward, this is so," I lick my lips and exhale, "surreal. Like, I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Bella." Edward threads his fingers with mine and grins. "Merry Christmas."

I hug him and let him hold me. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

…

**Merry Christmas to all of you! Thank you sooo much for taking this ride with me! Epilogue to post around New Year.**

**Midnight Cougar has been a gem throughout this story. She's been keeping up with me and my changes and I don't know what this past year would have been like without her. I love you, bb!**

**Maple pre-read and is gonna have surprises to read later. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

…

**Chapter 10 - Epilogue - New Year's Eve**

I woke up this morning with the expressed knowledge that I had a date this evening. A real date. One with a pulse and hair and soft lips. And a dick. Yes, he has one of those, too.

I've been giddy all day. Because of the man, not the penis.

_Anyway_.

Yesterday sucked. I was tired, cranky and not ready to come back here to my computer and my files, to count things and play with numbers, because that's what I do. I'm getting that corner office next month, so I had to remind myself I was here for a reason and not just to make sure Mrs. Cole was able to file her tax return on time. Being an accountant can get boring at times.

Today, though? Today has potential. I'm seeing Edward later. It'll be great.

I smile to myself like the Cheshire Cat, thinking of all the things that have happened since leaving for my vacation. Seeing my family, reconnecting with Edward, and then, _reconnecting _with Edward on a whole new level.

I can't wait to be able to invite him into my house and maybe relive some of those cold Vermont evenings with him. His arms around me, holding me. His lips on my skin. The coarse hair of his goatee brushing up against my collarbone. His tongue … his glorious fingers …

The last few days in Vermont without him were weird, like he should have been there with me, but he had to leave and finalize his move. I had gotten so used to his company, I felt like I was missing a piece of myself. That being said, I was finally able to catch up on my reading and relaxing before coming back to all of this madness, so I suppose it wasn't so bad. Besides, Edward and I texted each other sporadically when the cell service worked, and we spoke on the phone a couple of times, but it was different. Knowing he was now back in Seattle and I wasn't with him, was pure torture.

The knowledge that we would be able to take this relationship forward without the thousands of miles between us, was the only thing that kept me sane during the last few days in Vermont.

Unfortunately, we still had a few obstacles to conquer before seeing each other.

My plane landed on Sunday night, but it was way too late to see him. I had to haul ass to my apartment and go to bed in order to be refreshed enough to come to work yesterday. Last night was filled with laundry duties, extra work at home and an early bedtime, but not before speaking to Edward one last time before our date later tonight.

Because, yeah, we're cheesy and predictable. He asked me on an actual date, and I said yes. Today is New Year's Eve and the city will be packed, but he's picking me up at seven, so nothing else matters. I haven't seen him in like five days. That's one hundred and twenty hours. Or seven thousand two hundred minutes. No matter how you count it, the numbers are too big. He's been too far away, and I hate how clingy he makes me feel.

I hate that I miss him. I hate the ache in my chest every time I think of him and the fact he's not like _right here_.

I'm completely enamored with him and this fact seems completely ridiculous to me. I left my job to go off on vacation two and a half weeks ago, thinking I was going to come back rested and maybe a little better read, but instead, I came back with my head in the clouds and my heart on my sleeve.

Thinking back to my teenage years, I've recently wondered why I didn't get immediately attached to him. Why I didn't go completely gaga for the boy who pressed his lips to mine, giving me my first kiss, and changed my life irrevocably. I think it was the knowledge that, at the time, he was untouchable. He was older. He had the image of this tough guy with those eyes that were a window to his sweet, molten center. I knew then if I would have pursued him, he would have most likely broken my heart, or at least, that was what I had told myself. He was untouchable. He also wasn't around at all, which made putting him in the back of my mind a lot easier. The whole thing would have been completely pointless on my end.

Now, though, with his heart exposed and all the grand gestures he managed to pull off during our stay in Vermont, there is no reason to be scared. I know he won't hurt me. He has worked way too hard to get my attention only to squander it away. This knowledge is empowering and freeing. I know I can trust him. He has as much to lose as I do if this relationship doesn't work out.

I end up being completely incompetent at my job and unable to focus on anything during the rest of the day. Hopefully, all this fluttering inside me will settle down once the excitement from the holidays goes away. Or maybe I'll just kidnap Edward and we can go live on a magical island surrounded by snow and musical instruments. Because that is totally plausible. My fantasies need to be tamed and clearly this date needs to happen soon.

Five o'clock comes by quickly and I turn off my computer, grinning because I know I'm only two hours away from seeing Edward. Two hours. That's one hundred and twenty minutes minus all that time I'll use up showering, shaving and polishing myself into being ready to see him. I'm pulling out all the stops tonight. He's seen me in every state of dress and undress imaginable, but tonight I'm going with sexy siren. I want him to want me. I want to remind him why he did all those grand gestures and why he should always try.

I don't know where we are going and the only hint he gave me was to wear pants. I suspect he may actually pick me up on his bike. The mere thought makes me all giddy. It's cold outside, but not that bad. Or not bad enough to stop me from straddling that bike and holding on to Edward for dear life.

At seven o'clock sharp, the doorbell rings and I'm ready. I've been ready for a good ten minutes, chewing my thumbnail and fidgeting with lip gloss.

I don't even check who's there before swinging the door open.

My eyes instantly water and my lips turn up into a huge smile. "You're here."

My heart hammers a thousand beats per minute and I think I'm going crazy, but then his arms are around me and his face is in the crook of my neck. "I'm here, sweetheart."

We stand there for a few moments, him with his arms firmly surrounding me and me with my fingers clutching to his leather jacket as if it were my last lifeline.

"I missed you." I sniffle a little and giggle. "God, this is so weird." I feel like a teenager going on her first date. This should have been what that felt like, but I don't ever remember it feeling this way—because now it's amazing.

He pulls away a little, just enough to softly press his lips to mine. "Hi," he whispers against my lips and leans his forehead against mine. "I missed you, too."

"I missed you more." My lips graze his and we're kissing again. I'm soaring with every swipe of his tongue stroking mine and each movement of his soft fingers against my jaw, my neck and then my hips.

I'm not sure who pulls away first, but we both look goofy and lovestruck; I'm sure of it because Edward looks exactly how I feel.

"You're wearing leather," I comment and giggle, then I look behind him and see he actually did pick me up with his motorcycle.

"And you wore pants." He wiggles his eyebrows. "It's cold, but I promise we aren't going far," he adds, threading his fingers with mine. "Are you ready?"

I pull the door closed behind me and give the handle a jiggle to make sure it's locked. "I've been ready my whole life."

Edward's bike is big and shiny black. The helmet he hands me fits pretty well, and the way he looks wearing his is totally worth the inevitable helmet hair I'm going to have at the end of this little ride.

"Now, you make sure to hold on tight, okay?" He nods before getting on the bike and making it, and himself, look better than anything I've ever seen.

I was right; Edward on a bike is a panty destroyer.

Doing as I was instructed, I carefully lift my leg up over the seat and press myself against Edward's back. His warmth is welcoming and so is the feel of his muscles against my body as he moves to start the bike. Before I know it, we're speeding off down the street, the motor rumbling in my ears and beneath my ass, and my arms wrapped firmly around his middle.

Edward was right, it's cold, and I'm glad I had the foresight to bundle up in my warmest jacket, but with my chest pressed against his body, it's not too bad, it's actually pretty exhilarating.

We don't ride long before he drives into a garage and stops the bike. He then takes off his helmet and turns his head. "So this is it." He helps me hop off the huge rumbly shiny bike and this reminds me of all those times he helped me out of the big blue truck last week. I smile at myself. I hope these things never change. It's sweet.

I take off my own helmet and subtly try to shake out my matted hair. "Where are we?" Looking around outside, we're on a residential street with no restaurant in sight. "I thought you were taking me out," I tease.

He steps close to me, a smirk playing on his lips. "I took you out, sweetheart, and then I brought you home." He threads out fingers together and tugs my hand. "Come on. Dinner is in the oven."

I follow him, giddy and soaring. "You made me dinner?"

"I wanted you all to myself." His breath is warm on my cheek before he pecks it and unlocks the door. "Mi casa es su casa, me lady."

There are a few boxes scattered by the door, but all in all, the place seems nice and clean. "Nice place." I wiggle off my jacket and hand it over to him.

"Yeah, I was impressed. Rose did good." He takes my hand and pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Rose did real good."

I smile and whisper against his lips, "Good indeed." I press my lips to his and revel in the warmth of his palms sliding from my hips to my shoulder blades and back down. A low moan escapes when his tongue teases against my parted lips. I'm not sure how we'll make it to dinner at this point because he's what I want to eat right now. I want the full Edward meal deal.

With that in mind, my hands find his belt buckle but immediately get halted by his long, deft fingers as he pulls away from me, licking his lips as he shakes his head. "Nah uh uh." His lips turn up in the corners. "First we eat."

"But—" I huff as he laughs and makes his way down the hall toward what I can only assume is the kitchen.

Following behind him, I see how nice he's set up the table and smile when I watch him set a basket of bread in the center. "But I made dinner and you're going to sit and eat with me." He looks up from beneath his eyelashes and there is no way I'd say no to any of his requests.

"This is nice." I lean against the wall and watch him go around the kitchen and take what looks like a pasta dish from the oven. "I had no idea you cooked."

He places the dish on the table and comes to stand in front of me, his fingers skimming my cheek and his palm resting against my jaw. "I can do lots of things, including making dinner and serenading my girlfriend when the clock strikes midnight."

I swear my heart skips a few beats and my breathing hitches. "And is she okay with me being here?" I smirk and watch his lips curl into a smile. We haven't had the "girlfriend-slash-boyfriend" talk yet, but I suppose that was his subtle way of laying it out there. I'm not even going to bring it up because I like the sound of it too much to jinx it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he takes a deep breath and leans in, his lips next to my ear, "she better be, or else she'll miss out on what I have planned for her after I've fed her and sang to her."

"Mmmm, and can I ask what that is?" I thread my fingers through the hair at the back of his head as his breath fans over the skin on my neck. Jesus, he's driving me crazy.

He kisses a path from below my ear to my chin and back. My toes are curling and I'm about ready to forget whatever he baked and get on my knees to have my own dinner.

"Trust me, you'll like it." His whispered words send a shiver down my spine and make my head spin. I'm so dizzy with lust that it takes me a few seconds to realize he's stepped away from me and is now pulling out a chair for me to sit on.

"Edward." His name falls off my lips in a silent prayer. Dude better put out later, I swear. I shake myself out of it and clear my throat. "Smells delicious."

He sits himself across from me and proceeds to dole out a good portion onto my plate. "It's my grandmother's recipe. I hope you like chicken and broccoli." He's all handsome and dimples when he starts eating, and I'm still too struck dumb to function.

Christ on a cracker, was it this bad when I was in Vermont? Probably not. If this is what distance did to me, then that cannot happen again, because Bella Swan does not go crazy over boys. I'm in deep, and sitting here I realize how bad it is; how bad I've really got it for this man.

I take a deep, cleansing breath and close my eyes to clear my thoughts. I can't believe how much Edward's mere presence affects me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward's voice breaks me out of my little freak out, and I look up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm," I lick my lips, taking a deep breath, and pick up my fork, "I'm great. This looks fantastic, Edward. Thank you."

…

Edward pours me a second glass of wine as we discuss his life, move and upcoming new job.

Dinner was great. He's a fantastic cook, and I tell him as much. He tells me his grandmother, who taught him to cook, lived with them during his entire life up until he was sixteen. He sadly alludes to her passing in her sleep. He goes on to tell me how messed up that made him. How much he missed her. He also explains that her death was the real reason why his parents had chosen to move to Forks once he graduated high school. They didn't have any other family in Chicago.

A memory flashes in my mind. Rose going to her grandmother's funeral. Rose being sad. We were about eleven and I didn't know how to comfort her. I remember trying my best and distracting her, but it was a hard time for her. I'd never been close to my own grandparents and had never lost anyone, so I couldn't really understand the depth of her sadness back then.

Rose wasn't even as close to their grandmother as Edward had been, so I can only imagine how hard it must have been for him. She was a very nice lady with a heart full of love for her grandchildren. Rose still talks about her sometimes.

Edward explains how he was lost then and how going to New York and putting distance between his parents and himself had helped him grow. He made some good friends there, but unfortunately last year his buddy Garrett passed away from an aggressive form of cancer. Losing him had been a blow to their group of friends.

"After Garrett died, I realized how important seeing my parents and the rest of my family for more than a few weeks a year was to me. Garrett made me promise to start living and stop going through life like music was the only thing that mattered. I'm not going to lie, it was hard to take a long look at my life and see it for what it was, but I didn't have too many connections in New York, so the decision to move back wasn't that difficult. This entire time, most people went in and out of my life onto other things, and I barely ever noticed. That even included some girlfriends, but nothing ever felt right; permanent." He shrugs and takes a drink of his wine before continuing. "After Garrett's death, even his girlfriend had moved on, and I just couldn't stand being around any of our friends after that. It was too difficult," he explains, while I sit there and drink it all in.

"So you called Rose?" I ask, fascinated that he's sharing all of this now. Before, when we were in Vermont, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear any of it. When we were in that bubble, everything felt temporary and superficial, but now, it feels like we're building something real. I want to drown myself in all of it; in all of his memories, good and bad. I want to know everything about him.

He nods, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "Yeah, I called Rose on a whim last summer and started the ball rolling. I wanted to know about the area and how it had changed. Rose and Emmett had been bugging me for years to move back, but it didn't feel like the right time."

I nod in understanding. "And now?"

"It feels like everything is falling into place." He smiles warmly and scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip. "I wasn't supposed to go to the wedding because I was so busy packing, but I don't regret any of it."

"I'm glad you went," I tell him honestly. I remember how pissed I was when I got there, but none of that matters now.

"Once she said you'd definitely be there, I couldn't not go. I had this nagging feeling about you all these years," he confesses, glancing down then back up to meet my eyes.

I smile, a blush creeping up my cheeks and spreading over my chest. "So I heard."

He stands, the chair scraping over the linoleum. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

"You don't have pictures and newspaper clippings about me, do you?" I tease, making him roll his eyes.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "No, no I don't."

It's getting late and when he guides me into the living room, I know we're in part two of this date he's set up. "So, this is when you serenade me." I grin and join him on the sofa.

"It dawned on me that I never got to play for you while we were at the wedding. Since music is such a big part of my life, I figured I should show you." He picks up his guitar and plays a few strings, tuning it as he goes. The tips of his ears are pink and he looks like he's about to shit himself.

I give him my full attention, sitting back comfortably. "I have no doubt about your abilities."

He smirks, his eyes meeting mine. "I know you don't, sweetheart."

I listen intently as he starts strumming that guitar; his eyes closed and his features peaceful. He looks like he's in his element, humming along with a tune I quickly recognize.

I smile and bite my bottom lip to keep from blurting out anything. I know he's told me his voice wasn't great, but to me he sounds awesome as he sings along to "How Can I Tell You". His deep voice reverberates as he hits the low notes and drifts back up along with the high ones. He sounds a hundred times better than Cat Stevens ever did, but my opinion may be a little biased on that one.

Tears trickle down my cheeks, and every time he mentions love I want to scream to the rooftops that I love him too, but I don't interrupt. I want to hear the rest of this beautiful song and then show him what he means to me.

I sniffle, and Edward's eyes meet mine as the last words drift from his lips. "I love you, Bella."

I nod, smiling, a blubbery mess. "I love you, too." And lean forward and kiss his lips softly. "Thank you, that was beautiful."

He puts down his guitar and pulls me closer. "I know it's quick, but I've never felt like this. You are amazing, more than I ever thought, and I want to start this new year with you in my arms."

I look at my watch, noticing it's twenty to midnight. "I think we can make that happen."

He kisses me then, nice and slow. His warm lips tugging at mine and his teeth softly nipping. His fingers drift across my thighs and he pulls me on top of his lap to straddle his legs. I moan when I feel him growing under me, wondering how I've made it my whole life without knowing what it was like to feel this way.

He makes me feel wanted and loved and cherished; like I'm worth a bazillion bucks. To an accountant, that's something.

I grind against him and thread my fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his neck and nipping at his earlobe. "The best part about being here is that we can't get cockblocked," I tell him, smiling and leaning back to look at his face.

He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "How do you do that? How do you make me laugh like that while I'm hard as a rock, huh?"

I press down on his crotch. "I don't know, but this isn't funny." I give him my most innocent look, eyes wide and serious. "We need to take care of thisbig, 'hard as a rock'—" I pull out of his embrace, chuckling, and stand up. "Show me your room, Edward."

He takes my hand and tugs so that I'm lying back on to the sofa, and swiftly stretches himself over me. "As you said, there is nobody here to cockblock us. I think we should christen this new furniture."

I smile and pull him against me by wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles together. "I like that idea."

He kisses me, slowly and lovingly, running his hands up my thighs and grinding against me. He feels good, so good, as he grinds into me. His fingers move up under my shirt, lifting it as he goes, and he undoes my bra, letting my tits fly free as his lips move to my throat.

He groans as his tongue lavishes one nipple then the next, and I close my eyes against the onslaught of all these fluttery feelings inside, most of which take me higher and higher with every little stroke and twerk Edward gifts my body.

With light touches and soft kisses, we each move to shed our clothes. When we're both bare, Edward slowly enters me, kissing my lips and stroking my tongue with his. This is love, so much love spreads through my body and when my climax spreads through me, I call out to God and tell Edward how much I love him. I may also tell him I love his dick, but we'll blame the way he makes my body sing for that one.

"It took me a week," he pants, pulling out and sliding back into me. I run my hands over his shoulders, my eyes meeting his. "I fell in love with you in a week, Bella."

He tilts his hips and pulls one of my legs higher while I moan and whimper, feeling a second orgasm start to spread from my pussy down to every nerve ending in my body.

"You are so wet for me, sweetheart," he grunts. "So tight." He grunts again, but this time his eyes close and he practically stops breathing all together as he thrusts as deep as he can possibly get a few more times.

We're both breathless and covered in a thin sheet of sweat as Edward kisses me and buries his face in my neck.

I scratch his scalp and revel in the feel of him covering me. "Seven days was all it took for me too, you know."

He raises his face from my neck and kisses my lips. "It's past midnight. We missed the countdown." He smirks and pecks my cheek.

I shrug and push his matted hair away from his forehead. "I don't care. I got what I wanted right here." I smile and search his face. "Happy New Year, Edward."

He leans down and touches his lips to mine. This kiss holds a bunch of promises for the upcoming year, and I have no doubt that together we'll make them happen.

THE END

...

**A huge, HUGE thank you and much love to my sweet Midnight Cougar who beta'd and encouraged this story from the beginning. I couldn't have done this without her. **

**Also big thanks go out to Maplestyle for pre-reading and making me giggle with her comments.**

**And I can't forget to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing and following and pimping this little ride. **

**I hope everyone had a nice holiday. **

**'Til next time,**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
